The Real Deal
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: *UPDATE:04/07/13* Harley has made her Mother so happy by telling her about her new marriage and her attempts to get pregnant so now how is Harley going to explain living in a one bedroom townhouse and her inability to even change a diaper? Mark CalawayxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This just popped into my head so I wrote it out while it was still fresh. I don't know how often I will update, guess it depends on how many reviews this first chapter gets and more importantly how often I can find a chance to work on it. Hope you all enjoy my newest experiment. :-)**

* * *

**The Real Deal**

**Harley Cooper-Thirty-eight year old Advertising Executive.**

**Mark Calaway-Retired WWE Wrestler.**

**Laurel Hansen-Harley's best friend and Owner of "Perfect Harmony" a very successful dating service.**

**Shawn Michaels-WWE Wrestler and Friend of Mark's.**

**Summary-Harley has made her Mother so happy by telling her about her new marriage and her attempts to get pregnant so much that her mom has decided to come for a visit to see for herself, so now how is Harley going to explain to her mother when she arrives that she lives in a one bedroom townhouse and doesn't even know how to change a diaper?**

* * *

Harley sat in her office thinking about her life when her cell phone began to ring. She knew without looking that it was her mother.

"Hello Mother." Harley said answering the phone.

"Harley, dear. How are you?" Havilland said in a very stuck-up tone.

"I'm great mother. I haven't heard from you in a few months. Have you been away?"

"Yes, I have. I met a man and we have spent the last three months on his Yacht just sailing all around the world. I tell you dear, if you would step out of that fantasy you call a life and live a little maybe you could find you a man to treat you every once in a while."

Harley inhaled deeply and counted to ten. Her conversations with her mother were always like this. Her mother wanted her to be like her sisters. They were both stuck in dead end marriages they were not happy in with kids that were little monsters.

Harley had always been the ugly duckling in her family. Her mother, Havilland, always treated her two older twin sisters, Hannah and Harrison, better than her. So her mother wasn't too upset when Harley left her home state of North Carolina to go to Houston to attend Texas Southern University.

Harley normally talked to her mother twice a month and it never failed for Havilland to ask her daughter when she was going to get married and start a family. It annoyed Harley to no end. She was a successful business woman and in her mind a husband and family just were not in the cards for her. She had been in two serious relationships in her life. One was with Steven Leonard, her high school sweetheart and the other was with Kendal Drew, a man that she had met her senior year at TSU. They dated for five years and were engaged for four years. Everything was great until one day Harley decided to surprise Kendal at his office for lunch only to surprise her self when she walked into his office to find that he wasn't alone.

They hadn't seen Harley as they were too enthralled in their own actions. Harley had returned to Kendal's house and gathered her things destroying some of his in the process.

Harley had decided that men were no longer a part of her long term goals. Yes sometimes late at night as she lay in her bed she wished she had a man to satisfy her needs, but hell that's what vibrators were for. And yes she sometimes wished that there was pitter patter of little feet filling the halls, kids fighting over the remote control, and little ones to call her mommy, but she had long accepted that it would never happen, but her mother pushing her was starting to put unneeded stress on her so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Mother, I have some news for you."

"And what's that dear? You get another promotion at that god awful job of yours? Oh no even better, after six years of celibacy you got laid." Havilland said bitterly.

"Mother! That is unnecessary." Harley said very offended by her mother's hurtful words.

"I'm sorry I may have been just a little out of line, what is your news dear? Oh wait before you go and depress me let me tell you. Your sister is pregnant again."

Harley groaned. "Which one?"

"Harrison, she is five months along." Havilland said and Harley could see her mother smiling through the phone.

Harrison already had four kids, ages nineteen, fourteen, eight, and four. They came to visit at Thanksgiving and Christmas but other than that Harley rarely laid eyes on them, which didn't bother her too much. Those kids were terrible. Her other sister Hannah had three children a set of twenty year old twin daughters and a fifteen year old son who was in and out of juve more than anyone Harley had ever met.

"How are all the kids anyway?"

"Well Harrison's bunch is all fine. Haylee just finished her sophomore semester at UNC and Harry is getting settled at his new high school. Hope just started second grade and Henry just got moved to the four and five year old room at his daycare. As for Hannah's three, Hilary and Hope are both modeling in New York and Hank is back in detention."

"What for this time?"

"Stealing a car. Can you believe that?" Havilland asked with an exasperated sigh.

_"Hell yeah I can."_ Harley thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"No mother I can't believe that at all." Harley said sarcastically instead but her mother didn't catch the sarcasm part.

"So dear you said something about having news."

"Yes I have news." Harley was going to tell her mother that she was in a steady relationship. She was sure that would shut her up…well at least for a little while, but her mother's next statement simply made Harley see red and completely made Harley say something that she could not take back.

"Well tell me now so I can laugh about your pathetic little promotion later."

"I didn't get a fucking promotion mother, I got married and I'm trying to have a baby!" Harley slapped her hand over her mouth and waited for her mother to laugh at her ridiculous announcement, but laughter didn't come instead Harley heard her mother say…

"Awww baby you've made your mother so proud."

Harley was in shock. Had she heard her mother correctly? That woman had never once in her life told her that she was proud of her, not when she graduated valedictorian from high school and not when she got a full academic scholar ship to TSU.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, how far along are you, when did you get married, why didn't you invite any of your family to your wedding?"

Harley's head was spinning and she was surprised to find herself rattling off very believable answers.

"I would have told you but like you said you've been sailing the world on a yacht and I'm not pregnant yet we just started trying recently. We got married two months ago and I didn't invite anyone because we wanted things to be simple so we just went to the justice of the peace and had it done. I took my best friend, Laurel, as my witness."

"I can't believe this. I am so happy for you. Listen I have to go but I want to know more about all of this. Like how you met the guy what he does for a living just everything."

Harley was panicking how could she give her mother details about a man that didn't even exists?

"Alright mother I will tell you everything when you call in a few weeks."

"No, you don't understand, Harley. I am coming to visit. I want to meet my new son-in-law."

"What?! Mother I have lived in Houston for twenty years and you have never once visited."

"That's because I never had a reason to dear, but now you will not be able to keep me away. I have handle some things here first before I can leave so I will see you in two weeks, work for you? Good." Havilland said before blowing kisses at her daughter and hanging up the phone.

"Oh my god! What have I done?" Harley said before slamming her head onto her desk.

* * *

Harley left her office early. She had to talk to someone and she knew exactly who to go to. She drove the ten miles from her office to "Perfect Harmony" It was a dating service that her best friend Laurel Hansen ran. Laurel's little business was very successful. People would come to her and fill out a dating profile and she in turn would match that person with their "perfect match". Harley thought it all sounded silly. She didn't understand how people could put their love lives in someone else's hands, but Laurel had clients by the bus load.

Harley walked through the doors of "Perfect Harmony" and was greeted by the chiming of bells that hung over the door.

"Be right with you." Harley heard Laurel call from the back.

"Take your time, hon. I'm not in any kind of hurry."

"Hey Harlz, I will be out in a sec."

Harley walked around the front parlor looking at all the happy couples in the photos. Under every picture were the names of the people in the photos, the date of when Laurel had matched them, and how long they had been together.

"Some of my most satisfied customers." Laurel said with a grin as she walked out from the back. Laurel was a tall slender woman about 5'9 with big brown eyes and long curly brown hair. She had very pale skin and wore bright red lipstick. She was forty years old and lived in the town house next to Harley's.

"Lucky them." Harley said forcing a smile.

"What's wrong, Harley. You don't sound like yourself."

"My mother called."

Uh-oh that is never a good. What did she say this time?"

"Harrison is pregnant again, and mother was so happy and then she started putting me down again and I just snapped." Harley said as she started pacing back and forth.

"She just doesn't know when to stop, ya know? But this time she went too far, but I think I may have gone farther."

"What do you mean, what did you say to her?"

"I told her that I had gotten married and was trying to have a baby."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"I bet that made old Hav freak."

"Oh no on the contrary, she told me she was proud of me, do you believe this shit! And to make maters a hundred times worse she is coming here in two weeks to meet her new son-in-law." Harley said still pacing.

"What are you going to do?"

"Hell if I know." Harley said with a sigh. "I guess I will just have to call her back and fess up to my lie, what else can I do?"

"You could always get married Harley."

"Yeah right, to who the invisible boyfriend that I've had for the past six years?"

"Fill out a dating profile; let me match you with someone."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't want you to." Harley said.

"It can't hurt you."

"It can't help me either. I mean even if you found me a match two weeks isn't really enough time to fall in love and decide you want to have a child with someone."

"That's where you are wrong Harley, haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?"

"Yeah, and I think its bullshit. Lust at first sight maybe, but love at first sight is just a myth. Thanks for the offer Laurel, but I think I am just going to go home and call mother and explain everything. Look come over when you leave here tonight we can order pizza and watch Johnny Deep movies."

"Sure Harlz, I'll see you in a couple of hours, and Hey will you do me one favor?"

"What's that?" Harley asked looking at her friend.

"Hold off on calling Havilland, let her have her moment of happiness, even if she doesn't really deserve it." Laurel said winking at Harley.

"I guess I can do that, see you at home." Harley said as she waved and left the shop.

* * *

The minute Harley left the shop Laurel was on the phone talking to an old friend.

"Hey, yeah Shawn it's me, Laurel. Yeah it's been quiet a while. Listen I need a huge favor. Do you happen to have any single friends in this area? Great! Listen I have a friend in a jam…" Laurel spent the next fifteen minutes explaining Harley's situation to her long time friend Shawn Michaels. She knew if anyone could help her figure out a solution it would be him.

* * *

Harley went home and took a much needed hot shower. She couldn't believe that she had actual told that lie to her mother about being married. No man had laid eyes on her in years mainly because she spent most of her time in her office or in her home steering clear of any male contact. She wasn't unattractive; standing at 5'3 she had shoulder length red hair and blue eyes. She looked nothing like the rest of her family. Her sisters took after their mother with blonde hair and hazel eyes and stick thin figures. Harley wasn't fat but she was quite curvaceous. And she had big supple breast. She had always felt like Cinderella around her family. She had never known her father, he had died in a car crash when her mother was in labor with her, and for some reason she always got the feeling that her mother blamed her for it. She only had one picture of her father and it was obvious that she took after him in every way.

Harley stepped out of the shower and dried off. Wrapping her hair in a towel she put on a pair of tinkerbell pajama bottoms and a tank top and lay on the couch waiting for Laurel to join her for the night.

"You have really made a mess of your life this time, Harley Davidson Cooper, a real mess." Harley sighed as she flipped on the TV and stared blankly at the screen.

* * *

"This better be good Michaels." Mark barked into the phone.

"Sorry man didn't mean to wake you, look I need a favor."

"What kind of a favor?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"I would rather not talk about it on the phone, meet me tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sure, but I have a bad feeling about this already."

"See you tomorrow dead man." Shawn said as he laughed at his friend.

Shawn hoped that he was able to convince Mark that doing this would be a good thing and that Mark didn't kill him when he told him what he wanted him to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Real Deal**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"Wait a minute, Shawn, you want me to do what?" Mark asked in shock as he almost choked on his burger.

"She's in a bind man." Shawn said with a shrug.

"That's not my problem."

"Look from what Laurel told me, Harley is a good woman she is just skeptical when it comes to guys, for personal reasons, and I thought if anyone could relate and be sympathetic it would be you, seeing how your last marriage ended and all."

Mark glared up at his friend at his last remark.

"Don't bring that shit up man, you know I don't even like to think about that gold digging slut." Mark said angrily as he thought back to his eighteen month marriage to Christina. Everyone tried to warn Mark that the woman was no good, but he just wouldn't listen. She was a ring rat that had been with over half the roster, but to Mark she was "the one"… or so he had thought. The two had dated a short three months before he proposed to her. He quickly regretted meeting the woman because less than six months into the marriage Mark realized that all Christina wanted from him was his credit cards. Christina had maxed out three cards in a matter of months, but Mark had over looked her spending habits because of her ability to perform like a porn star in the bedroom. What Mark couldn't over look though was the fact that Christina was cheating on him and he felt like a world class idiot for putting up with it for so long. After their bitter divorce Mark had swore off relationships deciding to stick to one night stands and plenty of them.

"Look, it's not like you really have to marry her, just help her out for a few days while her mother visits and then you will never have to see her again."

"She must be a dog if she is willing to pay a guy to pretend to be her husband."

"Who said anything about getting paid?" Shawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean I would be doing this for free?"

"You're acting like you need the money. This isn't some kind of escort set-up or something; it's a favor for a friend."

"She's not my friend." Mark scoffed as he picked up his beer and took a swig.

"Let me invite them over to your place so you can meet her for yourself and then you can make a decision, all right?" Shawn asked.

"At least tell me what she looks like."

"Well I've never met her, but Laurel say's she is a natural beauty."

"That's code for homely." Mark said glaring at his friend.

"It is not, look what can it hurt to meet her?"

"Fine you can bring them over for dinner tonight, but if she is a coyote ugly date then you owe me big time, buddy." Mark said slapping Shawn on the back as they finished their meal and left the restaurant.

* * *

"Shawn you are the greatest." Laurel said happily.

"Don't go giving me that title just yet. Your friend has a lot of work to do if she wants to convince to go through with this charade."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Harley is the best and any guy would be lucky to have her." Laurel told Shawn.

"Look I will come and pick you two up at 7:30 so make sure you are both dressed and ready to go, if we are even two minutes late it will give Mark the perfect excuse to back out."

"We will be ready, see you at 7:30." Laurel said before saying her good-byes to her friend.

"Now all I have to do is figure out a way to get Harley to go tonight." Laurel sighed.

* * *

"Hey girl thought you were coming over for pizza and movies last night." Harley said when she opened the door to find Laurel standing on her front porch.

"Sorry went home and crashed." Laurel said as Harley stepped aside to let her in the house.

"That's fine maybe we can try again tonight?" Harley asked as she walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"I have a better idea." Laurel said with a sly smirk.

"And what might that be?" Harley asked eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Well you remember my friend, Shawn?"

"The hunky wrestler guy that you showed me on TV that time?"

"That would be him."

"Ok, what about him?"

"Well we hadn't talked in quite a while so I gave him a call and he invited me to dinner tonight so we can catch up."

"That's great Laurel, I hope you have fun." Harley said pouring them both a cup of coffee.

"Well there is kind of a problem, you see he has invited me to have dinner with him and one of his closest friends and I would feel odd being there with him and his friend so I was hoping you would join us."

"Oh no, Laurel what did you do?"

"Nothing I swear, I just need you so I don't feel like the odd girl out is all." Laurel said innocently as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm sorry but you are on your own tonight chica."

"Harley please, I already told Shawn to tell his friend that there would be three of us."

"Then call him back and tell him you made a mistake."

"Harley, you are going, now stop acting like a child. Shawn will pick us up at 7:30 sharp. Be ready and wear something…tight." Laurel winked at her friend before sitting her coffee cup down. "I am going into work for a few hours and when I get back here you better be ready."

"Laurel…"

"I am serious Harley, we are going to go and have a good time tonight, do you hear me?"

Harley knew better than to argue with Laurel when she was like this so she sighed and nodded at her bossy but best friend.

"Good girl, and if I could make a suggestion about what you should wear tonight."

"Could I possibly stop you?"

"I think you should wear that sexy black mini dress that you have hiding in the back of your closet."

"No way that is not an appropriate dress to wear to a dinner."

"Nonsense it's perfect, wear it that's an order missy. See you later." Laurel said with a smile before leaving.

"You are so up to something Laurel Hansen." Harley said shaking her head as she continued to sip her coffee.

* * *

Shawn arrived at 7:30 on the dot and Laurel smiled as he walked up onto her front porch.

"Wow you look just as beautiful as I remember." Shawn said as he kissed Laurel on the cheek. She was wearing a red knee length spaghetti strapped dress with a pair of black flats. Her long hair pulled up in a lose bun.

"Thank you handsome. You look pretty good yourself." Laurel said admiring Shawn in his khaki pants and white polo shirt and his hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Where is your friend?" Shawn asked realizing they were the only two in sight.

"She is at her place; I was on my way over there to see if she was ready."

"Well we can go and get her together." Shawn said as he placed his hand on the small of Laurel's back as they began to walk the few feet to Harley's.

"Look I should tell you, Harley has no clue that I am setting her up. Well that's not entirely true she is very suspicious but has no proof."

"Wait, I thought you said she was looking for someone to pretend to be her husband."

"She was going to confess to her mother that she had lied, but I talked her out of that. I know that if she comes clean then her mother will really give her hell and she doesn't need that. I am just trying to look out for my friend."

"But what if her mother finds out that this is all a scam anyway? Won't the just make matters worse?"

"Well then I guess we will just have to deal with that if the situation arises." Laurel said as she rang Harley's doorbell.

Harley gave herself the look over once more before walking to the door. She took Laurel's advice and had put on the black low cut mini dress that had sat in her closet untouched for over a year. She had only bought the thing because Laurel had convinced her that every woman should own at least one "little black dress". She was wearing a teardrop diamond necklace around her neck that did nothing but bring further attention to her breast and she had put on the matching earrings. Her make-up was light and she wore only gloss on her full lips. She grabbed her purse and keys off of the nightstand and headed towards the door.

"Harley come on or we will be late." Laurel said and rang the bell again just as the front door swung open.

"I'm ready Laurel, geez." Harley said as she noticed the look on both Laurel and Shawn's faces.

"What? It's too much isn't it? I'm going to go change, just give me two minutes." Harley said about to turn and run back up stairs.

"Don't you dare think about changing! Harley you look absolutely gorgeous." Laurel said staring at her friend.

"Laurel is right, you look amazing." Shawn said causing Harley to blush.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners? Harley this is Shawn Michaels, an old friend, Shawn this is Harley Cooper, my best friend." Laurel said.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Shawn, Laurel told me all about you. She even made me watch a couple of your wrestling matches." Harley said with a smile as the two shook hands.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Harley, Laurel has mentioned you in conversation a lot over they years. It is nice to finally put a face to the name, and I must admit it is a very lovely face." Shawn said kissing Harley's hand.

"You were telling the truth Laurel, your friend is quite a flirt." Harley said winking at Shawn.

"If you think I'm bad just wait till you meet Mark." Shawn laughed.

"Is that the name of your friend that we will be joining for dinner tonight?" Harley asked.

"Yes, and we better get a move on before we are late. Mark can be a grumpy bastard." Shawn said as he held the door open for both of the ladies.

* * *

"Wow your friend lives here?" Harley asked when Shawn pulled up to the gate.

"Yeah."

"Him and what army?" Harley asked causing Shawn to laugh.

"It's just the "Dead Man". He had this place built a few years ago."

"Did you say "dead man"?"

"One of his many old wrestling nicknames. When he was still in the WWE he was known as the Undertaker."

"Sounds creepy." Harley admitted.

"People loved it. It was a sad day in the world of wrestling when that man retired." Shawn said as he pressed the button on the intercom.

"Who's there?"

"Who do you think Calaway, just open the damn gate already or I will take these two beautiful ladies elsewhere." Shawn said turning and smiling at Laurel and Harley, who both blushed a crimson red.

"Park round back I have the grill set up for a barbeque." Mark said as the gate began to swing open.

"I think I may be a little over dressed for a barbeque." Harley said now feeling really nervous and inappropriately dressed.

"You're fine Harlz, stop being such a worry wart." Laurel said glancing back at her friend.

Mark was in the kitchen making a tossed salad when Shawn walked in slapping him on the back.

"Man, you are going to love me. Harley is gorgeous!" Shawn said flashing Mark a smile.

"Yeah well why don't you let me be the judge of that." Mark said grabbing four beers out of the fridge before following Shawn back out the door. The ladies were seated on the deck, but they both stood when Shawn and Mark appeared.

Mark's mouth began to water at the sight of Harley. The dress she was wearing left very little to the imagination and Mark liked that.

Shawn saw the look that Mark was giving Harley and he bit back a laugh. "Oh yeah Mark is definitely going to go through with this." He thought to himself.

"Ladies this is a good friend of mine, Mark Calaway. Mark this is Laurel Hansen and Harley Cooper." Shawn said making the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you both." Mark said as he continued to stare at Harley.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Laurel said with a smirk as she too noticed the look that Mark was giving Harley.

"Nice meeting you." Harley said shyly adverting her gaze from that of the big man.

After a minute Harley took a chance and sneeked a peek up at Mark. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He had to be close to if not seven foot tall and he had long hair that at the moment was tied back in a ponytail giving Harley a view of his beautiful green eyes. He wore a black fitted shirt that showed off ton's of tattoos. Harley had never met a man that looked so damn good.

"I hope you girls are hungry steaks will be done soon." Mark said holding out beers for them pulling Harley out of her deep thoughts.

"Thank you." Harley said taking the beer from Mark's big hand.

"Why don't you ladies have a seat here on the deck while Mark and I go man the grill." Shawn said with a smile as he and Mark walked off of the deck and over to the grill.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Shawn asked Mark once they were alone.

"She is all right." Mark said nonchalantly.

"You are a bad liar. You were practically salivating when you saw her." Shawn laughed.

"Bull."

"Still think she is homely?"

"Shut up!" Mark said as he looked up on the deck at the woman who had him thinking x-rated things.

* * *

"So what do you think of Shawn?" Laurel asked her friend.

"He seems like a really sweet guy." Harley said sipping her beer as she turned to look at the two men at the grill.

"I guess the better question is what do you think of Mark?" Laurel asked winking at her.

"Oh god, this was a set up wasn't it? That's why you had me put on this "come get me" dress?" Harley asked eyeing her friend who simply smiled at her.

"I really can't believe you, I told you not to do this." Harley said looking over her shoulder again.

"No, you told me not to fill out a profile for you and I didn't I just made a phone call."

"He really agreed to do this, no questions asked or anything?"

"Well not really, Shawn said he is a little skeptical about it." Laurel said but stopped talking when Shawn and Mark started their way back up on the deck.

"Uh-oh they got quiet when we got here, they must have been talking about us man." Shawn said smiling at Laurel and Harley.

"Harley and I were just saying how lovely Mark's home is and how it is a shame he lives here all by his lonesome. Ummm, Shawn think you can show me to the ladies room? " Laurel said winking at Shawn.

"Real smooth Laurel." Harley said as she drained the rest of her beer.

"Sure, you two chat we will be right back." Shawn said to Mark and Harley as he helped Laurel up from her seat.

"I'm sorry about this, Laurel set me up."

"Shawn told me about your situation and what you are looking for, is your mother really so bad that you had to lie about having a husband?" Mark asked taking a seat beside Harley.

"Yeah, she is. She has been on my ass about marriage and kids for years, she says its because she wants me to be as happy as my sisters are, but the truth is both of my sisters are miserable, but they do whatever pleases mother." Harley said.

"And you don't?"

"No, I live my life my way."

"If that is true then why are you looking for a make believe husband?"

Harley opened her mouth to speak but the truth was she didn't know why. She was just so tired of her mother making her feel inferrior to her sisters that she said the only thing that would shut her mother up.

"Because I am sick and tired of my mother treating me like the black sheep of our family."

Mark simply nodded but he didn't say anything.

"You think I'm pathetic don't you?" Harley asked looking over at Mark.

"No, I think you're just tired of letting other people run over you." Mark said sincerely as he placed his big hand on top of Harley's tiny one.

Harley blushed at the contact but didn't move her hand from under his.

"Thank you." Harley said with a shy smile.

"So let's talk details, just what are you looking to accomplish with your little charade?" Mark asked Harley as a smile covered his beautiful features.

* * *

Laurel and Shawn watched the two from the kitchen and smiled.

"I think they like each other." Shawn said.

"Yeah, I do too and who knows maybe if they decide to do this the whole pretend marriage can turn into a real relationship. It is obvious that they are attracted to each other, did you see the look Mark was giving her when he saw her in that dress?" Laurel asked.

"Oh yeah I did, but let's not get too over-zealous. Let's just see how dinner goes." Shawn said as he and Laurel continued to watch their friends have what seemed to be a very intimate conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Real Deal**

**Reviews are Love so please keep them coming!**

* * *

Harley was silent for a moment as let Mark's question set in.

"I don't really know what I want to accomplish. As you may have guessed I haven't really planned this all out."

"Well there is no better time than the present." Mark said.

"True." Harley said smiling at Mark.

"Okay then go for it."

"I want to prove to mother that I am capable of finding a man who loves me. To make her see that I am not the social outcast that she seems to think that I am."

"I am sure that your mother doesn't feel that way about you. You are her child, her flesh and blood."

"You don't know Havilland Reynolds-Cooper." Harley said shaking her head at Mark.

"Why does your mother treat you so different? It can't be just because you aren't married."

"My mother hates me." Harley said looking away from Mark.

Mark seen the hurt in her eyes and cursed to himself. He didn't mean to upset her; he just wanted to understand her.

"I'm sorry, Harley, we don't have to talk about this if it's making you uncomfortable."

"It's okay; I don't mind talking about it. I have only ever talked about this with one person, but if you want to know the real story behind my mother's hatred for me I will tell you." Harley said finally looking back up at Mark.

"All right I would like to know."

"My mother blames me for the death of my father." Harley said softly.

"I don't understand why would she blame you?"

"My mother went into labor with me early; daddy had been away on a business trip, but when mother called he rushed home. It was a bad storm that night and from what the police told mother, daddy was driving very fast on the slick road and his breaks locked up and the car hydroplaned. Daddy crashed into a tree and was killed instantly. Mother blames me for the accident." Harley said near tears.

"How is that your fault?" Mark asked a little confused.

"Mother said that if I wouldn't have come early then daddy never would have been behind the wheel that night and he wouldn't have died and left her alone to raise three children."

"That's bullshit, Harley; you are not the reason your dad died bad weather and reckless driving are." Mark said.

"Mother doesn't see things that way. As a child mother told me constantly how I was a bad seed and that I was a waste of perfectly good space. When we were kids mother would take my sister's places but I would have to stay at home with a neighbor. She use to tell me that she hated the sight of me because I reminded her of my father."

"And this is the woman you are trying so hard to please?"

"She is a beast I know that, but still she is my mother. The only one I've got." Harley said with a shrug.

"She may have given birth but that doesn't make her a mother." Mark said angrily.

"Laurel say's she can't believe I came from that." Harley said with a chuckle.

"I second that." Mark said giving Harley's hand a squeeze.

"I still can't believe that I just gave her another reason to ridicule me." Harley said shaking her head disappointedly.

"What if I say I want to help you prove your mother wrong about you?"

"What do you mean?" Harley asked baffled.

"Marry me?"

"You're not serious?"

"Oh but I am. Harley Calaway has a nice ring to it." Mark said with the sexiest grin that Harley had ever witnessed.

"I couldn't ask you to get involved in this Mark." Harley said vehemently shaking her head.

"You're not asking I am offering. I hate hearing the way your mother treats you. I want to help you stick it to her good." Mark said seriously.

"Yes, she will do it!" Laurel said running towards them.

"LAUREL!" Harley said shocked.

"Harlz this is perfect, Havilland will go into cardiac arrest when she arrives."

Harley had to laugh. Laurel was probably right about that.

"Maybe, but she will never believe that I am married to a man like Mark."

That comment stung Mark's ego and he frowned at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked looking at Harley.

"Mark I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"Then what did you mean?"

"My mother would never believe a man who looks like you would want to marry someone who looks like me." Harley said honestly.

"Stop putting yourself down Harlz, you are beautiful isn't she guys?" Laurel asked Shawn and Mark.

"She is a knockout." Shawn said smiling at Harley.

"A natural beauty." Mark said giving her a wink.

Harley smiled at Mark and then looked over at Laurel.

"You have always described me that way to people." Harley said shaking her head at her friend.

"It's what you are. You are beautiful inside and out." Laurel said with a shrug.

"So what would you get out of this?" Harley asked Mark with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I get to help out a new friend and stick it to a real bitch." Mark said causing Harley to laugh.

"Harley, this is perfect, just say yes and stop analyzing things to death." Laurel told her friend.

"Thank you Mark, I would love to be your wife." Harley said with a grin.

Mark's breath caught at Harley's smile. He wanted nothing more than to pull her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but he thought better of himself. He had two weeks with her and he planned to use his time wisely. He would take things slow at first and then he would make it clear that he wanted her and he hoped that she felt the same way.

* * *

The rest of the night was spent eating, drinking and talking. Shawn and Mark told the girls all about their illustrious careers and Laurel told them about "Perfect Harmony". Harley talked about her family and Mark and Shawn were stunned at some of the stories she told about how her mother and sisters treated her. Mark made a silent vow that he would not let Havilland say or do anything to demean Harley while he was around.

"I am beat, Shawn do you think you could take me home now?" Laurel asked as she stretched.

"Of course, Harley, you ready?" Shawn asked standing.

"Harley why don't you stay a while longer, that way you and Mark will have a chance to get to know each other a little better." Laurel suggested.

Harley glared over at her friend. "But Shawn is my ride; if you guys are leaving I have to go as well." Harley said preparing to stand.

"I am sure Mark won't mind driving you home, would you Mark?"

"No, I wouldn't mind that at all, that is if you want to stay Harley."

"Good. Harley all you are going to do if you go home is curl up on the couch and watch some god awful scary movie until you fall asleep anyway."

"Laurel, can I please speak with you in the kitchen!" Harley said through gritted teeth as she made her way from the den to the kitchen.

Mark watched her walk away and his mind began to picture her underneath him as he fucked her hard from behind, smacking that succulent ass making her scream his name all night long.

"Earth to Mark." Shawn said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Huh?" Mark asked looking over at Shawn who was laughing his ass off.

"Mind telling where you were just now?"

"What?" Mark asked as Shawn continued to laugh.

"Aw man, buddy you got it bad." Shawn said.

"I just need a piece of ass; it's been a few weeks." Mark said.

"I told ya man, you are a terrible liar." Shawn said still laughing.

* * *

"Laurel what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to make sure that my best friend doesn't end up some old spinster. Come on Harley the guy is hot and he likes you, why not just say the hell with it and go for it?"

"Because me and relationships don't mix and where in the world did you get the idea that Mark likes me?"

Laurel popped Harley in the forehead before waving her hand in front of Harley's face. "Have you not been here tonight? Mark hasn't taken his eyes off of you for more than two seconds and he offered to help you pull this whole marriage crap off, of course he likes you!" Laurel said flabbergasted by the naivety of her friend.

"He offered to help because he feels sorry for me and he has not been looking at me tonight."

"You, my dear, are in denial. Mark Calaway has the hots for you and if you are as smart as you claim to be you will go after him now, because believe me honey men like him don't come around very often and if you don't snatch him up some other woman will. I love you Harley, you know that and that's why I am pushing you so hard on this, now go and enjoy the rest of your night and call me when you get home, wait, you better wait until morning, I may ask Shawn to stay for a nightcap." Laurel said winking at her friend before leaving her alone in the kitchen.

* * *

"You ready to get out of here beautiful?" Shawn asked Laurel when she returned to the den.

"I sure am. Mark it was very nice meeting you." Laurel said to Mark before pulling him down to her level to whisper in his ear. "If you hurt her I will rip your nuts off." Laurel said sincerely.

Mark pulled back and looked down at Laurel who was smiling innocently at him. "You two have fun." Laurel said as Harley made her way back into the den with everyone else.

"Later Mark, behave yourself?" Shawn said with a smirk.

"Get the hell out of here Michaels." Mark said as he walked Laurel and Shawn out.

When Mark walked back into the den Harley was sitting on the sofa with her heels on the floor and her aching foot in her hand as she gently rubbed it.

"You okay?" Mark asked her as he took a seat beside her.

"Yeah, these shoes are gorgeous, but they reek absolute havoc on your feet." Harley chuckled.

"Here, let me." Mark said as he started to raise Harley's foot into his lap.

"No, it's okay Mark you don't have to do that."

"It's not a big deal, besides I have been told that I give great massages." Mark said flashing Harley a smile.

"I'm sure you do, but with this dress I can't really throw my legs up or anything." Harley said embarrassed.

"I could lend you a t-shirt if you would like, don't want you thinking I'm trying to sneak a peek or anything." Mark said winking at Harley.

Harley thought for a moment. It wasn't that she didn't want Mark to touch her it was more like if he did then she would probably melt into a puddle on his floor, but when Harley looked up at Mark and saw the smile on his sexy lips she couldn't resist him.

"Alright if it's not a big inconvenience to you."

"None at all follow me I will show you where you can change." Mark said standing.

Harley followed Mark into his bedroom and watched as Mark went into a drawer and pulled out a huge t-shirt. Mark showed Harley to the bathroom and told her that he would meet her back in the den when she was done. She smiled as she unfolded the large shirt to see that it was one of Mark's old wrestling shirts. Without thinking Harley put the shirt up to her nose and inhaled breathing in Mark's delicious scent. After another whiff Harley pulled the shirt over her head and laughed when she looked in the mirror to see that it fell way past her knees. Harley took another look in the mirror, straightening out her hair, before making her way back towards then den.

Mark laughed when he seen her. She looked so damn cute wearing one of his shirts.

"I know I am drowning in this thing but I am much more comfortable now. I can't believe I let Laurel talk me into wearing that thing." Harley said tossing the dress on the couch before taking a seat beside Mark.

Mark patted his lap and Harley smiled before turning sideways putting her legs across Marks lap.

"I don't know about how you felt in that dress but you sure as hell looked good in it tonight." Mark said as he began to massage her feet gently.

"Thank you." Harley said relaxing under Mark's touch.

Harley absent mindedly started moaning as Mark's hands kneaded her feet soothing all the aches that had been bothering her all night.

"Mmmm Mark you really do give great massages."

Before Harley knew what was going on Mark was lifting her in his arms and laying her carefully on her belly.

"What are you doing?" Harley asked looking at Mark over her shoulder.

"Just relax I'm not going to hurt you." Mark said as he began massaging the bottoms of her feet and up to her calf's. He kneaded her flesh in his big hands and he could feel Harley relaxing underneath him.

"That feels nice, Mark." Harley said sleepily.

By the time Mark reached Harley's shoulders she was fast asleep. Mark finished the massage before scooping Harley up in his big arms. Mark thought about putting Harley in the bed with him, but he didn't want her to wake up and freak out, so instead he took her to the guest room right across the hall from his room. He placed her in the big bed and pulled the covers up over her. He stood over the bed for a minute watching her. He didn't know what it was about the woman that drew him to her like a bee to honey, but something made him want her. Mark leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Harley's lips before turning and leaving the room.

Mark took a shower before climbing into bed. He lay there for what seemed like hours just thinking of the woman who was sleeping across the hall from him before finally drifting off into a peaceful sleep dreaming about the beautiful Harley Cooper.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Real Deal**

**Thanks so much for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

Harley woke up and looked around the big room that she was in. It took her an extra minute to remember just what had happened the night before and she groaned inwardly as it all came back to her.

"Oh great you big dope, you fell asleep while Mark was giving you a massage." Harley said smacking herself on the forehead. She got up and walked into the adjoining bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face and walked back into the room taking off the t-shirt she was wearing and replaced it with the dress she had wore the night before. She found her shoes on the floor beside the bed and picked them up along with her keys and cell phone, which Mark had placed on the nightstand beside the bed, and tip-toed her way down stairs to the kitchen.

It was only seven so she wasn't surprised that Mark wasn't up yet and she sure wasn't going to wake him to say good-bye, so she took the mini notepad that was on the fridge and decided to write Mark a note instead. She found a pen sitting in a cup on the counter and started to write.

"_Mark, thank you for the wonderful evening and thank you for agreeing to help me with my mother. I think we should get together to formulate a game plan before she arrives so please give me a call (465-6879) when you have the time and we can have dinner or something._

_XOXO, _

_Harley_

_P.S. You really do give the best massages."_

Harley sat the note beside the coffee pot before calling a cab to pick her up. When she got home she took a long hot shower and as the water cascaded down her body her thoughts turned to Mark and the way he had touched her the night before. She pulled down the adjustable shower head and placed it between her thighs closing her eyes pretending that it was Mark's big strong hands caressing her there. Loud moans escaped Harley as the pressure from the shower head caused her to climax. When she had finished she opened her eyes and sighed.

"Very pathetic Harley, day dreaming about a man you will never have, so very pathetic." Harley sighed as she finished washing up before getting out of the shower and drying off. She threw on one of her many power suits and headed off to work. "Today is going to be a very long day." Harley said to herself as she pulled out of her driveway and started down the deserted street.

* * *

It was almost ten when Mark finally woke-up. He sat up in bed and stretched before sitting up and going to relieve himself. Then he remembered he had a guest. Mark wondered if Harley was up yet and after throwing on a pair of sweats he walked across the hall to check on her, but she wasn't there. Mark started downstairs and frowned when Harley was no where in sight. He walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and that is when he saw the note that she had left him.

Mark had to smile at her little post script at the end. "I must really give great massages if I was able to relax you enough to put you to sleep." Mark said to himself as he sat the letter down. He was a little disappointed that Harley didn't hang around longer he would have really liked to have had a nice breakfast with her this morning, but he could always call her later and take her up on her dinner offer that night.

* * *

"Hello, Harley Cooper." Harley said answering the phone.

"What happened last night after I left?" Laurel asked excitedly.

"Good morning to you too Laurel." Harley said.

"Yeah, yeah good morning honey, now what happened?"

"What makes you think that anything happened?"

"Because you little missy did not get home until eight this morning, so either you spent the night at Marks or you spent the night with that cabbie that brought you home this morning." Laurel said.

"Alright, I did stay at Marks, but…" Harley was cut off when Laurel squealed in her ear.

"I knew it! You two are perfect for each other. So how was it? Is he huge?"

Harley just shook her head and laughed at her friend.

"Come on girl, I want details." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I stayed at Marks, but nothing went down between us."

"I don't understand, if nothing happened then why did you stay the whole night?" Laurel asked confused.

"After you and Shawn left Mark walked in and caught me massaging my aching feet. He offered to give me a massage and let me tell you that man can work magic with his hands, so much so that I fell asleep. Mark put me in his guestroom for the night and when I woke up this morning I caught a cab home."

"Girl if he can work magic with his hands imagine what he can do with the other parts of his body."

"Laurel you are so perverted." Harley said laughing. "So what happened with you and Shawn last night, did he work his magic on you?"

"A lady never tells…good thing I'm not a lady." Laurel said as both women laughed. "Shawn had me screaming for hours girl, that man is incredible in bed." Laurel admitted.

"So what are you two now? A couple? Friends with benefits? What?" Harley probed.

"We haven't talked about that, right now we are just "spartners"."

"What the hell is that?" Harley asked completely lost.

"Sex partners." Laurel said matter-of-factly.

"Laurel Hansen you are just too much, listen I have to get some work done, but I will stop by "Perfect Harmony" on my way home today."

"Sounds like a plan, see you in a couple hours."

"See ya." Harley said before hanging up.

* * *

Mark was working on one of his bikes when he head footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and see Shawn approaching with a huge grin on his face.

"What's got you so damn happy?" Mark asked wiping the grease off of his hands.

"So I hear you had a houseguest last night." Shawn said winking at Mark.

"Oh yeah and just where did you hear that?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow at his friend.

"Just a little birdie." Shawn said with a shrug.

"Maybe the little birdie that you left here with last night, hmm?"

"Maybe." Shawn shrugged.

"So I take it you were her little houseguest last night, but unlike Harley I have a feeling that you didn't sleep in the guest room." Mark said standing and walking into the house.

"Wait so you had Harley in your house all night and you slept in separate rooms?" Shawn asked shocked.

"That's exactly what I am telling you." Mark said.

"Did the deadman get shot down?"

"Hell no, she fell asleep, so I put her up in my guestroom."

"So when is she moving in here?" Shawn asked.

"Moving in?" Mark asked looking at Shawn like he had two heads.

"Well yeah, I mean you two have to make this whole marriage thing look real when her mom shows up so I just thought you would move her in here so you can get to know each other's habits. I mean if Harley's mom is as bad as she and Laurel make her out to be then one hint that something isn't right could ruin everything, right?"

Mark thought for a minute. Shawn had a point, but would Harley go for it? Hell she wanted this to work more than anyone so Mark didn't see any reason for her to say "no" to him when he suggested it.

"I guess you do have a point; I will talk to Harley about this tonight." Mark said.

"Oh so the two of you are going out tonight are you?"

"I don't know yet, she left before I woke up this morning but I was gonna call her later and invite her to dinner."

"Good, Laurel say's that she doesn't get out much so maybe you can get her to loosen up some over the next few weeks."

"I would love to loosen her up." Mark didn't realize that he had said that out loud until he heard Shawn errupt with laughter.

"Don't let Laurel hear you talk about Harley like that. She is very protective of her friend and if she thought for one minute that all you wanted was to get Harley in bed she would kill you." Shawn said still laughing.

"That's not all that I am after I just wouldn't protest if things went that way during this whole charade." Mark said honestly.

"Well just make sure that you don't hurt her, seems like her family has done that enough already." Shawn said slapping his friend on the back. "Well I will get out of your hair, see ya later pal." Shawn said heading towards the door.

"Yeah later man I'll call you." Mark said as Shawn left.

* * *

Harley walked into "Perfect Harmony" and smiled. Laurel had the CD player dancing to Jewel's "Stronger Woman". She stopped when she saw Harley standing there.

"Hey honey, how long have you been standing there?"

"Just a minute. Must be a slow day." Harley said giggling.

"Had my last scheduled appointment about two hours ago, but decided to get some of my paper work done before heading home."

"Oh yeah looks like you are getting so much work done."

"Well I worked for a while but then I got bored." Laurel shrugged.

"I see, well what do you say you wrap things up and we go out and grab some dinner?"

"Can't Shawn is coming over tonight."

"Oh, well then I will just head on home and pop something in the microwave. You and Shawn have fun tonight." Harley said.

"Come over and join us." Laurel suggested.

"And be the third wheel, no way."

"You wouldn't…" Laurel started but Harley cut her off.

"I would so just have your evening with Shawn and we can hang out another night, alright? I am going to get going I have to go grocery shopping bye girl." Harley said hugging her friend before leaving.

* * *

Harley sat on the sofa with her Stouffer's personal lasagna plate and flipped on the TV. She was just about to dig into her meal when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Harley, hey it's Mark."

"Hey Mark." Harley said a little shocked to be hearing from him.

"What are you up to right now?"

Harley looked down at her lasagna and sighed.

"Nothing much actually."

"Good, have dinner with me tonight."

"Ummm…"

"Come on I need to talk to you and we both need to eat so we might as well kill two birds with one stone, right?"

"I guess."

"Good, what is you address I'll come and pick you up."

"1230 Redwood place."

"I will be there in twenty minutes." Mark said before hanging up.

Harley sat her untouched dinner on the table and got up from her spot on the couch. She walked to her bedroom and looked for something decent to wear. She pulled out a red sundress and a pair of black flats and quickly got dressed. She heard the doorbell ring as she was brushing out her hair. Setting her brush down she gave her self one more quick lookover.

"You will never win any beauty contest but I guess this will suffice for tonight." She sighed before going to the door.

Mark was standing there in a pair of Jeans and a white fitted tee that showed off his exquisite muscle definition.

"You ready to go?" Mark asked her.

"Uh Huh." Harley said as Mark put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the house.

"So where are we going?" Harley asked simply to make conversation.

"No place fancy just this nice little café that I know."

"Sounds lovely." Harley said before gazing out the window.

* * *

"So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something." Harley said after she and Mark were seated.

"That can wait until after we eat." Mark said looking over the menu.

"I would really prefer you tell me now because if you are going to tell me that you have changed your mind about helping me I would rather know now so I can go home and hide under the bed for being such a loser." Harley said with a strained giggle.

"I didn't change my mind but this is about the plan."

"If you haven't changed your mind then what is it?" Harley asked confused.

"Well we are trying to make this as real as possible, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"I was talking to Shawn today and he got me thinking. We don't know nearly enough about each other to pull this off, so I think you should move in with me so that we can get comfortable around each other before your mom shows up and completely calls us on our bullshit marriage."

"You want me to move into your house?" Harley asked not sure that she had heard Mark correctly.

"Yeah that way we will get to know each other's mannerisms and learn what we do and don't like about each other. Make things feel more real between us and don't worry I don't expect you to sleep in my room with me, the guest room is all yours, until you mom gets here that is." Mark said taking a drink of his water.

He was all ready for Harley to come up with some excuse for why his idea wouldn't work but was pleasantly surprised when she looked up at him and smiled.

"I like where your head is at Mark. You're right my mother would see straight through us if we tried to pull this off without really knowing each other."

"Great, so Shawn and I will move your stuff into my place tomorrow." Mark said picking his menu back up. _"That was easier than I thought." _Mark thought to himself as he stole a quick peek over at Harley who was examining her menu.

"Mark?" Harley said.

"Yeah Darlin'?" Mark said laying his menu down so that he could look at Harley.

"Thank you." Harley said smiling sweetly at him.

"It's my pleasure Darlin' my absolute pleasure." Mark said as he reached over and too Harley's tiny hand in his large one giving it a little squeeze.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Real Deal**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"I can't believe that Harley didn't put up a fight about moving in with you." Shawn said as the two men spoke on the phone.

"I just knew I was gonna have to chain her down in the basement or something to get her to agree, but she was very open to the idea."

"Are you going to go after her?" Shawn asked.

"I am going to help her with her situation, if something more comes of this then so be it."

Shawn couldn't control the laugh that escaped him.

"What's so damn funny?" Mark snapped.

"The fact that you are feeding me a bunch of bull and the funniest part is I think that you may be sincere about it."

"Look I am not going to attack her like some horny teenager, but if she shows any interest then hell, we are both consenting adults." Mark said. "I bet she is hot as hell in bed too." Mark admitted.

"So when do you want me to help you move in some of her things?" Shawn said deciding to ignore his sex crazed friend.

"Can you meet me at her place in an hour?"

"Sure, does she know we are coming?"

"She left me her key; said she might have to work a little later than usual."

"So how will you know what to get and what not to get?" Shawn asked confused.

"She said that she was going to pack up some stuff last night, said she would have some things marked in boxes for us to pick up."

"Alrighty then that's all I need to hear. See you in an hour." Shawn said before hanging up.

* * *

Mark walked into Harley's place and took a look around. The first thing he noticed was that there wasn't one picture of Harley with her family. There was an 8X10 in her bedroom of, who he could only assume were, her sisters and their children and it sat beside a larger picture of, who Mark figured was, Harley's mother.

"Harley was right; she looks nothing like these people." Mark thought to himself as he carefully studied the two photographs.

"Mark you in here?" Mark heard Shawn say as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah man, right here." Mark said walking out of the bedroom.

"You in there raiding Harley's panty drawer or something; I called you three times." Shawn joked.

"I was just having a look around." Mark said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah whatever you say man." Shawn joked.

"Just grab a box and shut the hell up." Mark growled.

Mark and Shawn got all of Harley's things back to his place in just three trips and were carrying in the last load when Harley pulled up. Shawn saw the smile on Mark's face as he watched her and he knew at that very moment that this was more than just some great scam that Mark was trying to pull off. To Shawn it was obvious that Mark was more than just attracted to Harley, Shawn just wondered how long it would take his friend to realize this as well.

"Hey guys." Harley said joyfully as she followed them into the house.

"Hey Harley, how's it?" Shawn asked.

"Well I had a meeting that ran extremely long but other than that today was a pretty good one."

"That's good, how about I call up Laurel and we all go out to dinner tonight?" Shawn asked as he sat the last box down carefully on the floor.

"That sounds nice but I would rather stay in, but if it's okay with Mark maybe I can fix us a nice dinner here?" Harley said looking over questionably at Mark.

"Hey this is your house now too; you can invite whom ever you want over." Mark said with a shrug.

"Thank you, Shawn you go and call Laurel while I go and get comfortable and then I will see what I can whip up." Harley said kicking off her heels and walking towards the guestroom.

"She's a keeper Mark." Shawn said slapping his friend on the back before going and making that call.

* * *

"This is absolutely delicious Harley." Shawn said as he served himself another helping of pot roast.

"Thanks Shawn I am glad you boys like it." Harley smiled as she watched both Shawn and Mark devouring their food.

Harley had found a roast in Mark's freezer and decided that it would make a proper meal. She added potatoes and carrots to the roast and steamed some broccoli. She also found a box of instant cornbread in the cupboard and made that as well and for dessert Harley made a strawberry pie.

"Yeah Mark with Harley around you will eat like a king. She is a really great cook; even if she does only cook once a month." Laurel teased.

"When you live alone there is never a need to cook." Harley shrugged.

"You don't have to sell me Laurel this food speaks for itself." Mark said as he finished off his dinner.

After dinner Mark and Shawn sat in the living room watching sports center as the girls tidied up the kitchen.

"So you and Mark gonna do the nasty?" Laurel asked causing Harley to drop the plate she was washing back into the sink.

"No, Laurel we are not going to do the nasty." Harley said whispering the last word making sure that she was not overheard.

"Why not, don't you think he is sexy?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what? I mean really Harlz when was the last time you had sex? Don't you think that Mark is just what you need right now?"

"Good lord Laurel, you are starting to sound like mother." Harley said looking disgustingly at her friend.

"Next time just stab me with a knife that would hurt a whole lot less." Laurel said seriously.

"Sorry, I know that you are nothing like her, its just…I bet Mark doesn't even think about me in that way."

"Are you serious? The man has moved you into his house for goodness sakes."

"Because he feels sorry for me and is helping me, that's why he did that."

"Wake up honey, have you not noticed the way the man looks at you? Shawn and I noticed it that very first night and if you open your eyes and stop letting your fear of being hurt run your life just maybe you and Mark can be happy together. Think about it." Laurel said before walking out of the kitchen to join Mark and Shawn.

"You ready to go love?" Laurel asked Shawn.

"Sure let's go." Shawn said standing as Harley joined them.

"Harley dinner was fantastic; we have to do this again sometime soon." Shawn said kissing Harley on the cheek.

"I would like that." Harley said hugging Shawn.

"Mark, you and Harley have a good night and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Laurel said winking at Mark.

"That will be a very short list Laurel." Harley said playfully.

"That's my point." Laurel said as everyone laughed.

"Have a good night you two." Shawn said as he and Laurel left.

"Well I am really tired so I am just going to shower and call it a night." Harley said after minutes of awkward silence.

"Alright if you need anything just give me a yell."

"Will do. Goodnight Mark."

"Night Harley." Mark said as he watched her retreat to her bedroom.

* * *

Laurel sat at her desk sorting through her newest batch of profiles when her phone began to ring.

"Perfect Harmony, this is Laurel speaking, how may I help you?" Laurel said in her most oober perky voice.

"Hey Laurel this is Mark."

"Harley's Mark?" Laurel said laying the paper that was in her hands back on the desk giving her full attention to the conversation.

"Well uh yeah I guess." Mark chuckled.

"What's wrong; did something happen to Harley?" Laurel said now a little panicked as he worried about her friend.

"No she is fine. I got your number from Shawn."

"Oh okay but why?"

"Well I kind of need your help." Mark admitted.

"My help with what exactly?"

"Picking out a ring for Harley."

"A ring?"

"Yeah I mean she is going to have to have a ring to make her mother believe we are really married, right?"

"Right." Laurel answered. "But why not just take Harley to pick out her own ring?"

"Because I want to surprise her with something nice."

"Aww Mark you're just too sweet. Harley is definitely lucky to have you. I am taking my lunch break in about thirty; meet me at the corner of Main and Fordham I know a great little jewelry store on that side of town."

"Thanks Laurel I'll be there." Mark said before hanging up.

Mark met Laurel thirty minutes later and they walked the two blocks to "Lynx" a very low key jewelry store that was owned by a close friend of Laurel.

"So how long have you and Harley been friends?" Mark asked as he and Laurel looked at rings in the display cases.

"Over ten years."

"Was she one of your clients?"

"Good lord no, Harley doesn't believe in matchmaking that's why I had to trick her into meeting you." Laurel said smiling up at Mark.

"I'm sure Shawn told you that I wasn't too keen on the idea of meeting her either, huh?"

"Yeah he did. He also told me that you said she was probably "homely" and a "coyote date"."

"Sorry about that I was kind of in a bad mood that day."

"So now that you aren't in a bad mood, what do you think of her?"

Mark smiled but didn't speak.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Laurel said stopping when she spotted a very simple ½ diamond engagement ring and matching wedding band.

"This is it." Laurel said.

"You sure?" Mark asked skeptically.

"You brought me along to help you and I am telling you these rings scream Harley Cooper."

"You know her better than I do." Mark said motioning for the sales clerk.

"Did you find something you like?" He asked.

"Yeah Lonnie we are going to take the set right there." Laurel said pointing.

"Nice choice." Lonnie said taking the rings out of the display.

"Now you need to pick you out a band." Laurel said looking at Mark.

"I will just were my old one." Mark shrugged.

"Wait, you've been married?"

"Three times." Mark said as he handed Lonnie his credit card.

"And none of those women were smart enough to hold on tight to a man like you?"

"I was smart enough to know that all of them were only after my money." Mark said seriously.

"Well just for the record, Harley isn't like that."

"Just for the record…I know." Mark said as he grabbed the bag that Lonnie had put the rings in before he and Laurel left the store.

"Thanks for the help Laurel." Mark said as he walked Laurel back to her car.

"You're very welcome Mark, now go and put those rings on Harley's finger." Laurel told Mark before driving off.

* * *

"Hello mother." Harley said answering her phone.

"Harley dear I was just calling to tell you that I won't be coming in two weeks after all." Havilland said causing Harley to breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh mother that's too bad. Maybe you can make a trip out at Christmas." Harley said.

"That's not what I meant dear. I won't be coming in two weeks because I will be there tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Harley said stunned.

"I just couldn't wait to meet…what is your husband's name again dear?"

"Mark." Harley answered in shock.

"Pick me up at the airport at 11am sharp dear you know how I hate to wait." Havilland said before hanging up on her daughter.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?" Harley thought just as her intercom beeped and her receptionist's voice filed her office.

"Ms. Cooper there is a Mr. Drew here to see you."

Harley groaned inwardly as she slowly began to massage her temples.

"Guess that answers my question." Harley said before responding.

"Send him in Meredith." Harley said reluctantly.

"Harley babe, how are you?" Kendall Drew said with a cocky grin when he entered her office.

"Don't call me babe Kendall, I didn't like it when we were dating and I don't like it now. Just tell me what you want and then get the hell out of my office." Harley said irritated.

"Somebody is grumpy today." Kendall said sitting down in the chair across from Harley.

"What do you want?" Harley asked again.

"That's simple sweetheart." Kendall said with his signature smirk that use to make Harley weak at the knees, but now it only made her sick to her stomach.

"I want you."


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

The Real Deal

I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get posted but I am still having a real hard time writing.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

"Excuse me?" Harley asked.

"You heard me beautiful, I want you."

"And what makes you think that I would have you?" Harley asked angrily.

"We were good together Harley, you know that. I still to this day have no clue why you just left me without a word. You destroyed our home and didn't even have the decency to tell me why, but I forgive you nonetheless and am willing to take you back." Kendall said smugly.

"I destroyed our home? Are you fucking kidding me?" Harley spat as she started pacing back and forth in her office.

"Well yeah. I gave you everything and what did you do; you break all the dishes and bust out the windows to my corvettes and leave."

"And you have no clue why I would do that?"

"Hell no! I was furious when I came home to that mess and you were just gone. I called you time after time but you didn't even answer the damn phone. I should have called the cops but I loved you and figured you would come home and we could work this shit out but you never came back."

"You're lucky that was all I did. You hurt me Kendall; you hurt me so bad that I took my anger out on the furniture and your precious toys."

"How Harley; tell me how did I hurt you?" Kendall said walking over to Harley so that they were face to face.

"I saw you."

"Saw me what?"

"It doesn't matter now." Harley said trying to put distance between her and her former lover.

"Damn it Harley tell me! Tell me now!" Kendall demanded.

"I came by your office that day Kendall." Harley said accusingly.

By the look on Kendall's face Harley knew that he was fully aware of what she had seen that day.

"Harley…"

"Don't try to explain it Kendall you promised to never hurt me and that day you ripped my heart right out of my chest without a word and I had to leave I just had to."

"Harley I'm sorry I never meant to…"

"Get caught?" Harley finished for him.

"I never meant to hurt you, baby, I still love you." Kendall said as he pulled Harley close and kissed her.

"Get the hell off of me Kendall!" Harley said pushing Kendall away and slapping his face hard.

"What the hell Harley?"

"I will never take you back Kendall…Never! Now get the hell out of my office before I call security to throw you out."

"You bitch! You should be happy that I would even offer to take your frugal ass back. Any woman would jump at the chance to have a man like me."

"Then go and find one of those women Kendall, No, better yet go and find that **Man **I saw you screwing in your office that day because I don't want you anymore, I don't need you anymore and I definitely don't love you anymore!"

"I'm not gay, Harley I just got caught up in a moment of weakness."

"Yeah if that's what you need to think to make yourself feel better about it then that's fine, but honestly Kendall you really should stop lying to yourself and face the truth."

"You want the truth Harley, fine here is the truth. The truth is that every time I touched your naked body my skin crawled because all I could think about it the disgusting flesh that hung from your body. You were just some fat loser who happened to be a good fuck and if your mother hadn't paid me to stay with you…"

"Wait, what are you talking about my mother paid you to stay with me?" Harley asked confused.

"We had been dating a little over a year when one day your mom stopped by, it was when you were on that business trip with the firm," Kendall added when he saw the total look of perplexity on Harley's face. "She saw that I was packing and asked me what you had done to ruin things between us. I told her that I was simply tired of you and she in turn whipped out her checkbook and offered me an obscene amount of money to stay with you."

Tears burned Harley's eyes as they poured from her tear ducts. She couldn't believe that her mother would go to such extremes. "You are a monster!" Harley said turning away from Kendall.

"You're mother is the monster, babe, not me." Kendall said flatly.

"You are just as bad as she is, you accepted the money you bastard! Why didn't you just leave?"

"Simple, the money." Kendall shrugged.

"You Pig!" Harley yelled as she grabbed the paper weight off of her desk and threw it at Kendall's head. "Get the hell out of my office and stay the hell out of my Life!" Harley yelled as she then grabbed the stapler and threw that as well.

"You are a crazy Harley." Kendall said ducking from the object being hurled at his head and then running for the door. He turned around before leaving Harley's office. "You never told anyone about what you saw that day, did you?" Kendall asked worriedly.

"Luckily for you I couldn't dare tell anyone that I had been played like that so your little secret is safe, but if I ever see your face again I will scream it from the rooftops, got it?" Harley asked.

"Yeah I got it." Kendall said before slinking away like a scolded dog.

* * *

By the time Harley got home she was beat and all she wanted to do was shower and then crawl into bed and forget all the horror that was her day. She had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the front door close. She knew it was Mark and an instant smile covered her face. She slipped into a big oversized tee and a pair of boxers before making her way into the living room where she found Mark sipping on a beer.

"Hi." Harley said sullenly as she sat on the couch opposite Mark.

"Why the long face Darlin'?" Mark asked flipping off the television to give Harley his undivided attention.

"I had the worst day today." Harley said, tears already swelling in her green eyes as she thought back to her run-in with Kendall.

"Want to talk about it?"

"My ex, Kendall Drew, came by my office today."

"Why, what did he want?" Mark asked curiously…angrily.

"He came to tell me that he wanted me back."

"And you didn't jump at the chance?"

"I would never go back, not after what he did to me."

"Did he hit you?" Mark's blood was already starting to boil at just the thought of him hitting her.

"No, nothing like that." Harley said shaking her head.

"Then what?" Mark asked pulling the remainder of his six pack out of the fridge.

"It's a long story."

"Well I got the time and the beer." Mark said walking back to the couch.

Harley sighed but decided that Mark wouldn't think any less of her for Kendall's mistakes so she decided to tell him the whole awful story.

"So you caught him having sex with another man, in his office?" Mark asked with a disgusted frown.

"Yeah I did, I don't know if I was more disgusted or distraught but I remember going home and grabbing a baseball bat and destroying the house and then I just packed up and left. I haven't seen him since that day until he showed up at my office today."

"I'm sorry." Mark said.

"That's not even the worst part," Harley started.

"There is something worse than what you have already told me?"

"I found out today that Kendall was going to leave me after our first year together, but my mother paid him to stay with me, I guess she felt that it was the only way for someone like me to keep a man, " Harley said dropping her head in her hands as she began to sob uncontrollably.

Mark gently picked Harley up from the couch and sat her shaking body on his lap and slowly caressed her back.

"That man must be a damn fool to ever mess around on you and your mother should learn to mind her own business." Mark said sincerely.

"You're just saying that to be nice." Harley said as her sobbing ceased.

"I'm saying it because it's true, Harley, you are a beautiful woman and any man would be lucky to have you love them." Mark said cupping Harley's face making her look him in the eye.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Darlin' you are absolutely gorgeous." Mark said as he leaned forward capturing her lips and kissed her breathless.

"I want you." Mark breathed after finally breaking the kiss.

Harley, to breathless to speak, simply nodded her head. Mark picked her up without another word and carried her to his bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harley asked once they were in Mark's bedroom.

"Yes, but only if it's what you want to," Mark said watching Harley's face for any apprehension, when there was none Mark continued his assault on Harley's warm mouth.

"Mark I'm not on any birth control," Harley said between intoxicating kisses.

"I have condoms," Mark said not bothering to stop.

"Good," Harley said as she undid Mark's pants, sliding them slowly down his body releasing the bulging erection. "Have mercy," Harley said wide eyed at the sight of Mark's penis.

Mark smiled and kissed her again before leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing a condom.

"Foreplay is nice but if I have to be inside you now," Mark said rolling on the condom. He ripped the boxers off of Harley and spread her legs wide before sliding his hard cock deep inside Harley's tight hot heat.

Harley moaned at the feel of Mark inside her.

"Ohmygod, so fucking tight," Mark hissed as he began to move a little faster.

"Mmmm Mark yes, more!" Harley begged as she felt her orgasm building. It had been a long time since Harley had had sex and it was the first time that Harley found herself enjoying it so much.

"You want to come baby?" Mark asked pounding harder and harder.

"Yes, Mark I want to come." Harley panted as she wrapped her legs possessively around Mark's waist.

"Then come foe me Harley," Mark said he leaned down covering Harley's mouth with his just as her orgasm exploded inside her.

"That's is girl come hard for me," Mark coxed her as she rode the wave of pleasure over and over again.

Within minutes Mark was experiencing his own mind blowing orgasm.

"Fuck, Harley…Fuck!"

Mark collapsed on top of Harley but quickly composed himself and rolled off of her. He got out of bed and disposed of the condom.

Harley got up to go to her room and Mark frowned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mark asked before she could reach the door.

"To the guest bedroom, I mean I know this was just pity sex, so I didn't think you would want me hanging around now that it's over." Harley shrugged.

"Are you crazy woman? Did you not hear a word I said to you before? What we just did was definitely not pity sex." Mark said slightly frustrated with the woman that had just given him so much pleasure.

"It wasn't?"

"Nope and I'm not done with you yet." Mark winked as he started chasing Harley around the room. He caught her and threw her on the bed before grabbing another condom out of the nightstand. "Now how about that foreplay?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow causing Harley to giggle.

* * *

Harley woke up to Mark's faint snoring and smiled. She couldn't believe that she had spent the majority of the night having sex with Mark. It was just supposed to be a business deal, no real feeling involved but she knew after that first kiss that she was head over heels in love with the man sleeping so peacefully beside her. She glanced at the clock. It was only seven-thirty, so that meant she had only slept about three hours, but Harley knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep if she wanted to.

Harley scooted out of bed and pulled her t-shirt from the night before over her head and laughed when she picked up the boxers that she had worn, Mark had literally ripped them in two. "The man really is a beast in bed," Harley giggled as she balled up the torn fabric and tossed them in the waste basket.

Harley walked across the hall to the guest bedroom and grabbed some lounge pants and a tank to throw on after her shower when she realized she had a missed call on her cell. She punched in her pass code and waited for the message to play.

Harley dropped her phone and ran back across the hall in a panic.

"Mark, Mark wake up!" Harley said frantically shaking Mark.

Mark opened one eye and glared at Harley, "Woman if you know what's good for you, you will leave me the hell alone," Mark said closing his eyes again.

"Mark you have to get up we have to get everything in order."

"What are you talking about woman?"

"With everything that happened with Kendall yesterday I completely forgot, but Mark my mother will be here in about three hours."

Mark sat up then and stared at Harley, "Three hours? You're kidding me right?"

"Oh how I wish I was I meant to tell you last night but then one thing lead to another…"

"Three hours," Mark muttered again.

"Yes, Mark, three hours get with the program. We have a lot of work to do before we have to pick her up at the airport."

"We?!?" Mark asked stunned.

"Yes she made it very clear that she wants both of us there."

"What about the house, your things are still across the hall and this place doesn't really have a woman's feel to it." Mark said.

"I know but I have an idea," Harley said standing and going over to the nightstand. "First we have to get rid of these," Harley said grabbing Mark's condoms. "My mother thinks I am trying to have a baby so these are a big 'no, no'," Harley said.

"How will she even know that I have them unless…"

"Exactly, my mother will snoop and not give a damn if you catch her doing it so they have to go; I can't chance her finding them. Do you have and female's numbers anywhere? I know I have no right to ask really but again my mother will snoop and if there is anything to be found she will find it. I'm sorry I know it's a big invasion of privacy but it really is necessary."

"No numbers," Mark said almost in a daze.

"Good," Harley said with a sigh of relief. "Next we call Laurel and Shawn and have them come over and put all of my things in here and I will ask Laurel to put her feminine touches on the place, if that's okay with you of course."

"Harley, come sit with me," Mark said as he watched Harley pace the floor.

When Harley sat down he took her hand in his, "Darlin' you have to calm down before you have yourself a aneurism everything will be fine I promise," Mark said with a reassuring smile.

"You can say that because you haven't met my mother, good lord I don't even have a wedding ring! This isn't going to work, Havilland is going to see right through this and then I will really be the laughing stock in the Cooper family," Harley said near tears.

"Wipe those tears away Darlin' your mother will be none the wiser once she gets here and see's how perfect we are together and as for the rings…," Mark said as he picked up his jeans from the night before and pulled out the ring box, "I got that covered."

Mark took the rings out and slid them onto Harley fingers.

"Mark they are beautiful, but how…"

"Laurel helped me pick them out, I would have gave them to you last night but one thing lead to another," Mark said with a wink, "Now go shower and then we will call Laurel and Shawn."

"Thank you Mark, thank you," Harley said kissing Mark lightly on the lips before taking off to shower.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Real Deal(7)**

**Ohmigod! I hadn't realized that it's been since January since I've updated. The inspiration just hasn't been there but I finally managed to get a full chapter completed so here it is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 6 and I promise to TRY not take three whole months to update again.**

* * *

"Do you think Shawn and Laurel will have everything in order by the time we get back to your place?" Harley asked as she nervously bit on her bottom lip.

"Yes, I do so will you please stop all your panicking? You're starting to make me nervous," Mark said watching Harley pace back and forth.

She and Mark were standing in the airport waiting for Havilland's plane to land. Harley had been a nervous wreck all morning and it was all Mark could do to keep her from having a breakdown.

"And another thing, if we really are going to make this work you are going to have to start referring to my place as our place, got it?" Mark said taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Our place, right. I can remember that," Harley said unlatching her hand from Mark's so that she could continue to pace.

"I think your mom's flight just got in sweetheart," Mark said about twenty minutes later causing Harley to turn as pale as Mark had ever seen a person turn.

"Come on Harley we can do this, just take a few deep breath's and let me handle the infamous Havilland Cooper, ok?" Mark said pulling Harley close to his side and once again taking her very slender and now very sweaty hand in his.

"You can't handle my mother Mark, no one can," Harley said barely above a whisper as they watched the passengers depart the plane. Havilland was one of the first to exit the terminal and Mark could feel Harley tense the moment she saw her.

"Just breathe baby. Just breathe," Mark said trying to soothe her as Havilland stepped in front of them.

"Hi, Mother," Harley said hoping she sounded like she was happy to see the woman that gave birth to her.

Havilland came toward her, hands outstretched. "Let me look at you. Oh dear, I always forget what a big girl you are."

Their hands met briefly, her mother's cool and dry, Harley's damp. She resisted wiping her palms on her dress. As always, in Havilland's presence she felt gangly and plain and as though she took up too much space. She despised her own reaction to this beautiful stranger who was her mother. Havilland was soft, pale, and more petite that Harley could ever dream to be. Smoky eyes skimmed Harley from head to toe, swiftly and expertly Harley aloging to the last cent what each item of clothing had cost.

"My goodness, Harley, are you still shopping at those dreadful discount stores? And those high heels are absolutely hideous."

Mark came up behind Harley and slipped his arm around her waist. "I think Harley is the sexiest woman to ever live, and with her impeccable taste, she could shop at the flea market and still look gorgeous," His hand felt warm and solid on her middle. So did his defense of her. Bliss.

"How sweet," Havilland said with a vague smile. "You must be Mike?"

"It's Mark, Mrs. Cooper," Mark corrected with a lopsided smile.

"My word Harley look at your hair. I see it's just as unruly as ever, you should have it straightened and cut immediately," Havilland said ignoring Mark.

"She's not cutting one inch off her hair," Mark said flatly. He looked down at her, his arm still around her waist. "Are you, Harley?"

"Nope," Her mother would have given the hairdresser strict instructions,

Harley knew. She'd been caught unprepared only once. Then she'd found herself with an oddly avant-garde asymmetrical do that made her feel like a lopsided Little Orphan Annie until it grew out. There was no use arguing with her

mother now. Harley was not cutting her hair just to satisfy a woman who didn't really even like her.

"How are you, Mother? " Harley said quickly changing the subject.

"I think that now we're both adults, you should call me Havilland, don't you, darling?" She smiled, showing straight, beautifully bleached white teeth. Husband number five had been a dentist. "We can pretend we're sisters.

Won't that be fun?"

Great, Harley thought wryly.

This was the first time in living memory that her mother's darts completely missed there mark. Startled by the realization, Harley knew she was seeing Havilland through Mark's eyes. It was a revelation. Like a cartoon character with a light bulb blinking overhead, she saw her mother as a sad, lonely woman

who filled her life with loveless marriages and buying sprees because she couldn't bear to spend a moment alone. The fact that Havilland was a petty, selfish woman filled with her own self-importance had nothing to do with who Harley was. The knowledge came as a shock. For years she'd felt as useless and unattractive as her mother told her she was. Havilland's perception was not reality.

"Should I go get your bags for you now, Havilland?" Mark asked, still glued to Harley's side. She was grateful for his strength.

Both his arm and the moral support he provided. However she tried to rationalize, she always felt battered around her mother. "Or do you have your own people to do that for you?" he added sarcastically.

"Yes, thank you, darling. I have three big Louis Vuitton bags dear. I brought you a present Harley. I bought it for you in Paris, darling," She eyed her daughter the only way Harley had ever seen her mother look at her. Critically.

"Although now I look at you it might be just a teeny bit snug around the hips.

You have packed on a little weight, haven't you? And my Lord, what have you been doing to your poor skin? Must you persist on going out in the sun and getting all freckled? Darling, I insist you use that cream I sent you."

"No she doesn't need it. But if she does, in thirty or so years when

she's your age, she can also have her face extensively excavated and remodeled, of course, but maybe by then you'll be married to a plastic surgeon. Easy come, easy go," Mark said with a shrug.

Harley almost choked. She couldn't look at Mark in case she started to laugh.

"Gracious, Mark. You know, I was only twenty-one when I had Harley. I was practically a baby myself," Havilland had slipped up and gotten pregnant at twenty-nine, not twenty-one. But for as long as she could remember, Harley had been blamed for the inconvenience. Her beautiful mother couldn't frown

anymore, she noticed. Havilland must have had those Botox shots to kill the nerves in her face. It was rather odd to see the expression in her mother's eyes but not see the wrinkled brow that should have accompanied it.

Mark grabbed Havilland's bags and headed out to the truck. He watched as Havilland frowned when she realized that she would have to ride in a pick-up truck. He winked at Harley who was stifling another laugh as he placed the bags in the back of the extended cab.

When they arrived at Mark's Harley turned to her mother and smiled. "Welcome to our home moth…I mean Havilland.

"Well I must admit that this is pretty impressive. What do you do for a living Mark? It must be lucrative if you can afford a place like this," Havilland said as Mark got her bags and headed for the door.

"Mark used to be a professional wrestler. He retired a few years back," Harley informed her mother.

"A professional wrestler?!? Well that is definitely…interesting."

"That's right and I enjoyed every single year that I was able to compete and as you can tell by the home that I am able to provide for my wife I made plenty of money doing it," Mark said putting Havilland and her snooty attitude in their rightful place.

"Come on Harley show me around this place and then I want to show you that dress I bought you," Havilland said quickly scampering out of Mark's sight.

As Harley was giving Havilland the tour of the house Mark put her luggage in the downstairs guest room. He realized within seconds of meeting her that he did not want that woman sleeping across the hall from him and Harley. In fact he did not want that woman anywhere near Harley, mother or not.

"And this is the room you will be sleeping in," Harley said as she opened the door to the upstairs guest room and gasped. Laurel had definitely put a feminine touch on the house from the bathrooms to the bedrooms and this room wasn't any different. She had substituted the dark blue comforter that once covered the bed with a yellow and white one with matching pillows and curtains. She had also hung some of Harley's paintings from home in there.

"Hey darlin' I decided to put your mother in the downstairs room, I mean I wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable during the night. You know I can be insatiable and how loud you scream during your orgasms," Mark said causing Harley to about swallow her tongue.

"Mark!" Harley exclaimed turning beet red with embarrassment, but Mark only smiled before walking over and kissing Harley playfully on her lips.

"What, I am sure your mother knows how much work goes into making a baby, isn't that right Mrs. Cooper?" Mark asked winking at her.

"Mark is right dear the downstairs room will work just fine," Havilland said although she was obviously uncomfortable with the present conversation.

"Now why don't we head on down so that I can show you that dress," Havilland said eager to leave the latest topic behind.

"Isn't it absolutely gorgeous?" Havilland gushed as she pulled the garment bag away and held up the dress. If nothing else, her mother had impeccable taste. The gown was a slim, floor-length column of flame colored silk. There was no embellishment whatsoever, just flowing fiery silk jersey, expertly cut on the bias.

"Interesting color choice," Mark observed blandly.

Havilland tilted her head as she held the dress up in front of Harley. She eyed what was certainly a one-of-a-kind designer gown with a small pout. "I thought the color would be quite striking with Harley's coloring, but now…"

Not in a trillion years, Harley thought without hostility. There was no way on God's green earth her mother had ever thought this color would flatter her.

"You were absolutely correct," Mark said with mock admiration. "This will look dynamite on Harley. Admittedly, not everyone could pull off wearing this dramatic hue. For instance, it would completely drain all that hectic color right off your face, and make your hair look a little like straw, wouldn't it? It only works because of Harley's youth and beauty. And of course, the stunning deep red color of her hair."

Harley jabbed Mark in the ribs with her elbow. "How are Hannah and Harrison?" she asked quickly, before the giggle in her chest could burst free.

"They are fine, they said they will figure out a time to visit to meet you darling," Havilland said to Mark before going back to the dress. "Well, I did my best. Just suck everything in while you're wearing it. It should be just fine. I must bid you au revoir for now as I would like to shower and call Chandler."

Harley wondered if Havilland called everyone "darling" simply because she couldn't remember their names. Probably.

"I have invited our friends Shawn and Laurel over for dinner, Havilland, you can rest up until then," Harley said as she and Mark left her alone in her room.

* * *

"Well that was a real nightmare," Harley said as she and Mark made their way into the den.

"I think it went very well myself," Mark said with a devilish smirk.

"You know I don't think anyone has been able to fluster my mother they way you have done in just an hour. She may have tried to act like she was cool as a cucumber but I could tell you had her out of her element," Harley admitted with a laugh.

"I told you I could handle it," Mark said winking at her.

"When you started talking about us having sex I thought she would die right there in your guest room and I must admit I loved it. Thank you," Harley said hugging Mark tightly around the waist.

"You, sweetheart, are very welcome," Mark said bending down and placing a very light kiss on Harley's lips. "But if you are really thankful you can show me just how much tonight when the lights go out," Mark said winking at Harley causing her to blush.

"I am going to go call Laurel and tell her how you were able to one up Havilland Reynolds-Cooper."

"I'll whip us up some lunch, going toe to toe with your mother really has me famished," Mark said swatting Harley's ass as he turned to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

"I knew I liked Mark from the moment I met him," Laurel said through her fit of laughter. "Man I wish I could have been there to witness that."

"Laurel when I say that Mother has met her match I am not kidding. Mark had her so out of sorts I almost peed my pants from the site of it all. I told her that you and Shawn would be joining us for dinner tonight and maybe Mark will put on another performance for us," Harley said as she too began to laugh uncontrollably.

"We are so there girl," Laurel said. "So tell me about last night," Laurel said prying.

"What are you talking about?" Harley said purposely playing dumb.

"I found the condom wrappers this morning," Laurel told her.

"But we made sure to put them in the outside trashcan so mother wouldn't find them!" Harley said in total shock.

"Ha! I caught you, you little slut! I was so totally bullshitting about condom wrappers. I just wanted you to come clean," Laurel admitted.

"Then how did you know?" Harley asked confused.

"Only one bed was slept in doll and I put two and two together, Shawn thought I was just being overzealous but I knew I was right," Laurel said and Harley could hear the smile in her voice. "So now that I know I was right I am going to need for you to give me every single dirty nasty detail."

"Later, Mark fixed lunch and I am starved. We will talk tonight if we can find a few minutes to be alone," Harley said knowing that Laurel would only pester her until she spilled the beans.

"Oh we will find the time, Harlz, you better believe that. See you tonight," Laurel said sweetly.

"Bye Laurel I'll see you tonight," Harley said before clicking her phone shut.

* * *

"So Shawn and Laurel are coming by tonight?" Mark asked as he took a bite of his turkey and cheese sandwich.

"Yea Laurel is just dying to see you in action," Harley said and then blushed when she saw Mark raise his eyebrow at her. "Not that kind of action Mark, I mean she wants to see you torturing my mother with your rude and very inappropriate comments," Harley explained.

"I see," Mark said smirking.

"Do you have any request for dinner?" Harley asked as she washed up their dishes.

"I have a very good idea of what I want but I guess it will have to be more like dessert," Mark said with that sexy grin that made Harley's knees weak.

"Mark…"

"What?" Mark asked innocently.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter please and help me plan out tonight's meal."

"Fine, why don't we order pizza and I will go buy the beer," Mark said seriously.

"You're not funny," Harley said with a pout.

"Who's joking. Come on Harley that would probably freak old Havilland out to the point that she scurries on back to her nice comfy uppity North Carolina life don't you think?"

Harley thought about that for a few minutes before shaking her head at Mark, "As great as that sounds I will not force her to leave, I want to prove to her that I am not a loser remember? Scarfing down pizza and chugging beer is not the way to successfully do that."

"You're right, darlin', so I have a better idea; instead of you cooking tonight we will take your mother to be priciest restaurant in Houston and show her that you are better than flea market rummage sales and hideous high heel shoes. Why don't you go call Laurel then head over to Uptown Park and do a little shopping," Mark said pulling out his wallet and extracting a Black Card.

"Mark I'm not going to take your credit card," Harley said refusing to take it from Mark.

"I insist," Mark said taking Harley's hand and placing the card in her palm.

"You've already done so much for me, I can't spend your money too," Harley said still protesting.

"I'm your husband, you're supposed to spend my money it's the American way," Mark said winking at Harley. "And besides I really want to see you all dressed-up again. Maybe this time instead of black though you could get something in red," Mark said wiggling his eyebrows at Harley.

"We're not really husband and wife, remember?" Harley said leaning in close making sure that she wasn't overheard.

"Stick to the script woman! For now you are my wife and I want to spoil you so just take the damn card and go have a good time."

"Oh alright, if this really means that much to you," Harley said with a sigh as she finally gave in. "I'm going to call and see if Laurel is free," Harley said walking out of the kitchen.

"And Harley?"

"Yes Mark?" Harley said turning back around to face him.

"Don't just buy one dress buy as many as you please. If you like it get it and don't forget shoes, make-up, jewelry, perfume and definitely don't forget about some lingerie," Mark said winking at Harley.

"You're getting kind of bossy there aren't you Calaway," Harley asked with raised eyebrows.

"I told you I want to spoil you," Mark answered with a shrug. "Now get the day is wasting away and I know how you women get when you shop," Mark said laughing.

"I am not like most women, Mark Calaway, remember that," Harley said with a mock hair flip as she left the kitchen.

"You, Harley Cooper, are definitely not like most women," Mark said as he watched her walk away.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Real Deal (8)**

**Writer's Block + the fact that I don't have a computer at the moment really suck! Sorry for such a long wait everyone. This chapter isn't very long I'm sorry for that too. **

* * *

"Harlz, you have to buy more than one dress! Didn't you say that Mark told you to go crazy with that card?" Laurel asked as she watched her friend pay for the one red knee length spaghetti strapped dress. "And you didn't even get any shoes to match!"

"I just wouldn't feel right spending Mark's money like that Laurel," Harley protested just as her phone started to ring. "It's Mark," Harley said confused as she looked at her caller ID. "Hello," Harley said nervously.

"Hey darlin' just calling to see how the shopping is going."

"Well I got a dress," Harley said with a nervous laugh.

"Just one dress, Harley did you not hear me when I said to go crazy? Get more and I mean it and no old school teacher type clothes or any of those awful suits you were to work that cover you all up, I want you to go outside of your comfort zone and get things that leave little to the imagination like you know I like," Mark said sternly.

"Mark, I'm not sure that I can…"

"She will buy the sexiest things that we can find Mark, don't worry," Laurel said taking the phone from Harley. She listened to Mark for a minute before saying goodbye and sliding the phone shut.

"Why did you do that? Laurel you know how uncomfortable I am in my own skin. If I have to buy things that make me "look sexy" I may just break out in hives," Harley said seriously.

"Harley listen to me, I know that your mother and your sisters have always made you feel like you were fat and unattractive, but honey they are all dead wrong. Are you ninety pounds and starving yourself? No, you are a very healthy one hundred and forty four pounds and sexy as hell. You have to stop believing all the bullshit that Havilland spews at you, okay?"

Harley sighed but she let Laurels words sink in before responding, "I'm actually one hundred and forty seven pounds now, but you are right. Mark thinks I'm sexy, at least I hope he meant that when he said it, and if I am going to be honest here, I really liked the way he looked at me the night of the barbeque. It made me tingle inside to catch him watching me."

"So you did notice Mark watching you that night?" Laurel asked with a smirk.

"I did, but I thought I was crazy until…"

"Until what?"

"Until Mark made love to me over and over last night. Laurel I have never in my life felt like I felt last night and I know that I am not that experienced when it comes to that kind of stuff but I really don't think Mark was faking it," Harley said as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"Oh my goodness, Harley Davidson Cooper, you are in love," Laurel practically squealed.

"I am Laurel I really am, but what happens when mother leaves and I have to go back to reality? Mark may like me but there is no way he will ever be in love with me Laurel never," Harley said as a sad expression covered her face.

"You don't know that Harley," Laurel said as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"I do know that Laurel, but I'm not going to let that stop me from loving him. I realize now that I never really loved Randall I just tolerated him because I didn't think I could ever do better. I'm over feeling inadequate Laurel and even if I can't have Mark for the rest of my life I have him for now and I am going to make the most of it, so come on chica we got some shopping to do," Harley said as she pulled Laurel through the mall.

* * *

Mark sat in his recliner watching sports center and nursing a beer. He hadn't been able to get him mind off of Harley and all of the wonderful things they did the night before. He had had many women in his life but none of them came close to his Harley, his Harley, he liked the sound of that. Okay so she wasn't his type really. He was used to skinny blondes with fake boobs and nose jobs, Harley was nothing like that. She was a real woman, a woman with meat on her bones and a brain in her head and he knew from personal experience that not one single hair on her head had ever been chemically or surgically altered. He had spent hours kissing, licking and caressing her flesh from head to toe and he enjoyed every single minute of it, so much so that he couldn't wait to be able to do it again.

He sat his beer can down as he got up to go and grab another when he was joined by Havilland.

"Darling would you by any chance know where my daughter is?" She asked in her most uppity tone.

"She went shopping with a friend. Can I help you with something?" Mark asked politely.

"Well dear I wondering what time to be expecting dinner, I mean if I know my daughter she never misses a meal you can tell that just by looking at her," Havilland laughed.

"Okay that's it!" Mark boomed as he stalked over to stand right in front of Havilland, "You will not disrespect Harley in our home, do you understand me? She has told me all about how you and your daughters treat her and it's sickening, she is your flesh and blood and she is a good woman and all you do is put her down and make her feel like she is ever good enough at anything she does," Mark said.

"Now wait one minute here," Havilland started to say but Mark cut her off.

"No, you hold on one minute. What kind of mother pays a man to stay with their child? Yeah Randall Drew stopped by to see Harley yesterday and told her all about how you gave him money to stay with her," Mark said when he saw the expression on Havilland's face. "I also know that you blame Harley for her father's death, who does that? I mean really lady are you that cold hearted that you would treat your own kid so bad that she moves away from home and never goes back? You don't deserve Harley's love but for some reason she all she wants to do is please you. So here is how things are going to go while you are here. You will not bad mouth my wife in any way no more talks about her clothes, her hair and definitely no more comments about her weight because if I catch you putting her down so help me god you will regret it understand?" Mark asked Havilland.

When she didn't immediately answer Mark stepped even closer, "I said do you understand?"

"Yes, yes I understand," Havilland stuttered nervously as she looked up at Mark's angry face.

"Good, now we will be going out to dinner as soon as Harley get's back and get's dressed, do you think you can survive until then?"

"I'm sure I can find something in the kitchen to tide me over," Havilland answered quickly before scurrying out of the den and into the kitchen.

* * *

Mark sat back in his recliner and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down before Harley got home. He didn't want to ruin their evening before they even left the house. He had been sitting so long that he had fallen asleep. He felt Harley's soft kiss brush his lips and he woke with a smile.

"Hey there darlin', how did the shopping go?" He asked when he didn't see any bags in Harley's hands.

"Great," Harley said simply before bending down to whisper in Mark's ear, "I got a lot of naughty goodies to show you later," Harley said standing back up right and winking at Mark.

"Woman you just made me need a cold shower," Mark said seriously.

Harley could suppress the smile that spread across her face like a California wildfire, "I did?" She asked sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, and if we didn't have dinner plans I would take you into our bedroom lock the door and make you show me now," Mark answered with a smile of his own.

Harley shivered at Mark's words, "We can always skip dinner, lord knows I could afford to," Harley said with a laugh that was abruptly cut short when Mark pulled her down on his lap.

"I don't like it when you put yourself down like that Harley, you are a beautiful woman. You don't need to lose weight you just need to believe in yourself, can you do that for me darlin'?" Mark asked as he gently rubbed his big hand up and down the small of Harley's back.

"I will try Mark I promise, but now I have to go and get ready for tonight. I got dresses, shoes, jewelry, perfumes, make-up the whole shebang now I just have to figure out how to put it all together," Harley said honestly.

"I was beginning to think you only came in here with the one dress since I didn't see any bags when you came in," Mark teased.

"I put them away before I came down here to wake you, I didn't want you to see anything just yet," Harley said as she began to walk back out of the den.

"You got something red for tonight, right?" Mark asked hopefully.

"You, Mr. Calaway, will just have to wait and see," Harley winked and headed upstairs.

* * *

Shawn and Laurel arrived at Marks forty five minutes later and in true Havilland form she treated them both like they didn't even exist.

"So you are a professional wrestler too?" Havilland asked even though it was obvious that she wasn't really interested.

"Yes ma'am been doing it almost my whole life," Shawn answered.

"That's a shame," Havilland said before turning up her nose at Shawn and leaving the room.

"Wow, you mean to tell me that nice, sweet, kind hearted, Harley came from that?" Shawn asked as he and Mark sat in the den waiting for Harley and Laurel to finish up getting ready.

"Hard to believe ain't it?"

"Oh yeah really hard," Shawn said just as Harley and Laurel walked into the room.

"Who's really hard?" Laurel asked causing both Mark and Shawn to laugh that is until Harley rounded the corner and Mark's breath caught in his throat.

"Darlin' you look absolutely breath taking," Mark said standing and walking over to Harley who was wearing a silky red knee length strapless dress with black stilettos heels. She had pulled her hair up into a French twist and her make-up was light and to Mark she was the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth.

"Was this what you had in mind when you said you wanted to see me in something red?" Harley teased.

"You have no idea," Mark said as he ran his hand over the cool silky fabric.

"Well I think you will be happy to know that this isn't the only thing red I picked up today," Harley said and laughed at the shocked expression on Mark's face.

"Harley dear you look very nice," Havilland said entering the room. "I take it that we can head out for dinner now," She asked as she ran her hands down over her emasculate cream dress.

"Thank you mother," Harley said stunned by the compliment, "and yes we can go now," Harley said as she wrapped her arms around Mark and walked out of the house followed by Havilland, Shawn and Laurel.

"I have a feeling that things could get very interesting tonight," Shawn whispered to Laurel

"You can say that again," Laurel whispered back as they all climbed into Harley's car.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Real Deal (9)**

I haven't written a word in almost a year and this chapter is pretty short and very **craptastic**, but I had the urge to write so this is what came of it…

* * *

"I think your mother loves me," Mark said unbuttoning his shirt as he talked through the door to Harley.

"More like terrified of you," Harley answered as she changed into her lacey red nightgown in the en suite. She was nervous as to how Mark would react but remembered his reaction to her in the dress from earlier that night and she felt a tingle run deep from inside her body.

"Naw, it's love," Mark joked as he tugged off his shoes and threw them into the closet.

"And what makes you so sure it's love?" Harley asked deciding to play along with Mark.

"Didn't you see the way she was undressing me with her eyes at dinner?" Mark laughed.

"I did, in fact she was watching you with almost as much hunger as you were watching me with," Harley said switching off the en suite light and walking out into the main bedroom, "Yeah that look right there," Harley said when she saw the expression on Mark's face go from playful to animalistic.

"Damn woman, you could make a blind man get a hard-on in that outfit," Mark practically growled as he looked Harley up and down.

"So you approve?" Harley asked teasingly.

"Hell yes now bring your sexy ass over here and give me what's mine," Mark demanded.

Harley couldn't move. She wasn't sure if she was more afraid of the look in Mark's eyes or the possessiveness in his voice. She wanted to be his forever and hearing his words made her want to believe that Mark wanted that too, but she knew a man like Mark could never love someone as hopeless as herself. There was also the little problem of having no protection. She wasn't on the pill and they had gotten rid of all of Mark's condoms. She wouldn't mind it one bit having Mark's child growing inside her but this was a temporary thing and she was sure Mark wouldn't share her feelings about having a baby together.

"Harley, are you all right?" Mark asked now standing in front of her with a real look of concern on her face.

She hadn't even realized that Mark had left the bed and now with him so close to her she couldn't even form a complete sentence.

"Hey now don't get shy on me now Darlin' I'm not going to hurt ya I just want to nibble and suck and lick ya all over before making sweet, sweet love to ya. You don't have any problems with that do ya?" Mark asked putting his hand under Harley's chin making her look him in the eyes.

"I know you would never hurt me Mark, at least not on purpose," the last part not spoken, "that's not why I froze up it's just…"

"If you're worried about your mother over hearing anything trust me it's impossible she is downstairs and these walls are pretty thick," Mark said winking at Harley causing her to smile.

"That's good to know but that's not it either," Harley said biting her lower lip.

"I'm not real good at guessing games darlin' so you got to let me know what's wrong."

"We threw away your condoms, remember?" Harley asked shyly.

Mark remembered but he didn't care in fact he was hoping that tonight would be the night that he and Harley made a baby then she would be his forever and then maybe he could convince her to become his wife for real. Mark couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time he had fallen so hard for this smart, shy, beautiful woman.

"Do you trust me Harley?"

"Of course I do Mark," Harley said sincerely.

"Then let me make love to you," Mark said as he bent down brushing his lips against hers.

"But what if…" Harley was cut off when Mark kissed her again this time capturing her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

"Trust me baby," Mark said barely above a whisper.

Harley's whimpering was all Mark needed to hear before picking her up and carrying her to the bed placing her gently down on top of the covers.

You're so beautiful Mark," Harley said as she smoothed Mark's hair back out of his face.

If Mark hadn't been so turned on he would have laughed at Harley. He had been called many things but never beautiful.

"You're the beautiful one darlin'," Mark said staring down at Harley.

"You're just saying that," Harley said shyly turning her face away from Mark.

"No, I'm not. Harley you are beautiful both inside and out any man would be lucky to call you his woman," Mark said turning Harley's face back towards his, "don't ever let anyone, including your family, make you feel like you aren't, okay?"

Tears swelled up in Harley's eyes at Marks kind words never had anyone made her feel the way he did and if she didn't know before she knew in this very moment that she was crazy in love with this man.

"Hey, don't cry darlin' I never want to see you cry," Mark said kissing her tears away.

"Mark Calaway I do believe you are too good to be true," Harley said wrapping her hands around Marks neck and pulling him down to kiss him on the lips.

Mark lay awake just watching Harley as she slept. No woman had ever made him feel the way Harley made him feel and it both scared and excited him. He wanted her all the time but it was more than just sex. He liked being near her, he liked talking to her and he really liked holding her close in his arms after a long day, something he never liked to do with other women, but there was one big problem…once Havilland was gone then so was **his **Harley. He had to find a way to keep her with him he thought about their lovemaking that night and again said a silent prayer that he had succeeded in getting Harley pregnant, there was no other option there was no chance in hell that he could let her go not now…not ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Real Deal (10)**

* * *

Havilland was driving Harley crazy! It had been a whole month since she had come down for a visit and Harley didn't think that the woman would ever leave. Harley was sure that her mother was doing everything in her power to push her buttons when Mark wasn't around, but Harley did the best she could to ignore her. On the plus side her mother's extended visit was giving Harley more time with Mark.

Harley smiled as she thought about the man that she was unmistakably in love with. Over the past month they had made love more times than Harley could count and she had a feeling that she was pregnant with his child which when she thought about it both excited and terrified her. She wanted to have Mark's baby but she knew that he wouldn't be happy knowing that their temporary arrangement was about to become a full time job. Harley decided to hold off telling Mark about missing her period until she was absolutely sure that she was indeed with child. She had an appointment for eleven that morning which would give her a chance to see the doctor and still have time to prepare herself for the conversation she would have to have with Mark later that day when he got home from his shop.

"Harley, Dear, are you all right?" Havilland asked walking into the kitchen where Harley was preparing breakfast.

"Yes mother I'm fine," Harley said forcing herself to smile.

"You look very pale dear, are you sure you're fine?"

"Why mother you almost sound concerned," Harley said sarcastically.

"It's not nice to be a bitch to your mother dear," Havilland responded.

"Oh but it's perfectly fine for a mother to be a bitch to her child?" Harley snapped as she removed the toast from the toaster. "I'm sorry mother that was uncalled for," Harley said turning to look at her mother.

"Yes it was, you know Harley sometimes I just don't understand what gets into you. Your sisters never talk to me the way you do."

"That's because they are the good children and I'm the Cooper version on Cinderella," Harley said as she scrambled some eggs.

"That's just silly talk, Harley, I've never treated you any different that I treat your sisters."

"Yeah right mom you only make it your business to remind me every chance you get that I was your mistake, you and dad's oops baby and you love to throw it in my face that if not for me being born that daddy wouldn't have died. Growing up you made me feel like I was some burden on your life and even after I left for college you still talked about me as if I were some big disappointment to the Cooper family because I never married or had children," Harley said as the tears began to fall.

"But you are married now and with the way you and that husband of yours go at it you will be pregnant in no time," Havilland said with a smile.

"That's it? That's all you can say to me after I pour my heart out to you and tell you that you make me feel like trash? Do you really not even give a damn about me mother?" Harley cried as she pushed past her mother and left the kitchen.

Harley ran off to her room threw herself on the bed and cried. Why did she even try when it came to her mother? "You try because for some reason you love the old cow," Harley thought to herself as she sat up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a camisole and got dressed. When she walked out of her room she found Havilland waiting for her.

"I thought you would never come out of there," Havilland said.

"You could have knocked," Harley said walking around her mother and into the living room.

"I didn't think you would answer," Havilland answered honestly.

"You were right," Harley said picking up her purse. "I have an appointment be back in a few hours," Harley said walking out the door not giving her mother time to respond.

* * *

"So Deadman are things still going strong with you and Harley?" Shawn asked as he and Mark ate their burgers.

"Yeah things are good," Mark answered nonchalantly.

He wanted to tell Shawn that things were going great with Harley and that he was totally head over heels in love with her but he wasn't some gossiping female who spilled every single detail of his relationship with his friends so he left it with "things are good."

"Her mom still being a pain in your ass?"

"Of course but it may be working in my favor," Mark said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well as long as old Hav is around Harley is still snuggled up next to me at night."

"So you're just happy because you have a piece lying beside you at night?"

"No dumbass I'm happy to have Harley lying beside me at night," Mark answered.

"Wait one minute you love her don't you?" Shawn asked in shock.

"What are you talking about Michaels?" Mark asked trying to sound angry.

"Come on Mark I've been your friend for a long time and you have never admitted to liking having one woman beside you night after night not even when you were married," Shawn laughed.

"You're making something out of nothing," Mark protested.

"Sure I am buddy why not just admit it huh? I mean Harley is a great woman who really knows how to fill out a dress, if you know what I mean," Shawn said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't make me hurt you Shawn," Mark warned.

"Hey, I'm just saying Harley is a great catch but you don't have to worry about me going after her because I am more than happy with Laurel, but there are a lot of men out there Mark and if you don't wise up one of them may take her right out from under your nose," Shawn said as he finished off his burger, "I have to meet with Laurel in a few so I gotta get out of here, but think about what I said Mark, Maybe it's time this fake marriage became a real one," Shawn said leaving Mark alone in his shop with a lot to think about.

* * *

"Congratulations are definitely in order Ms. Cooper," Dr. Pruitt said as she reentered the examination room.

"Wow, I thought that I was pregnant but for you to confirm it…wow!" Harley said in complete shock.

"So this wasn't a planned pregnancy?"

"Not exactly," Harley answered as the reality of the situation sank in.

"But you are happy?" Dr. Pruitt asked.

"Oh yes, yes definitely just a little shell shocked I guess," Harley said smiling up at the doctor.

"Is this your first child?"

"Yes it is. I honestly never thought I would have children but this is amazing," Harley said as she placed her hand on her flat belly.

"Will the father be a part of you and the baby's lives?"

"The father? Oh well ummm that's a complicated situation at the moment."

"But you do have some kind of support?" Dr. Pruitt asked worriedly.

"Yes, I have support," Harley said thinking of her best friend, Laurel.

"Good, good. Well I am going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and set you up a visit here in a few months so we can check your progress," Dr. Pruitt said walking towards the door, "And congratulations again Ms. Cooper," Dr. Pruitt said leaving the room.

Harley sat there with her hand still pressed to her belly and smiled. She and Mark had made a baby and she was happier than she had ever been in her life, but what if Mark didn't want a child with her? Would he expect her to abort the pregnancy? Give the child up for adoption? She would do neither and if Mark couldn't understand that then too bad for him. Hell he knew the risk of making love without protection and still he wanted to bed her so now he would have to take responsibility for his actions whether he liked that idea or not.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short but the words just aren't flowing like they used to but i'm going to try to update this again in the next few days the key word here being TRY lol. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Real Deal (11)**

**

* * *

**

Harley decided to go to Mark and tell him about the baby right away before she had the chance to lose her nerve. She had already been sitting in her car for five minutes trying to find the words she would use to give Mark the news.

"Suck it up Harley the man has a right to know he is about to be a father," She said giving herself a pep talk before starting her car and heading for Mark's shop.

* * *

"Hey there sexy, how ya been?" Mark heard the voice and didn't have to turn around to know that it was one of his former one night stands, Macy.

"What do you want?" Mark asked still not looking at her.

"I missed you sexy, figured we could get together and have fun like the good old days," Macy said walking over and standing in front of Mark.

Mark couldn't deny that the woman was hella sexy, with her long blonde hair, baby blue eyes and what he could only describe as a world class ass, but looking at her standing before him in the mini skirt and halter top Mark felt not one twinge of sexual attraction towards the woman.

"Sorry Macy but I'm not interested," Mark said honestly.

"What did I hear you correctly? Mark Calaway not interested in sex? That has got to be a joke, right?"

"No joke I'm not interested so you can leave now," Mark said turning back to his work on the chopper.

"But Marrrrk we had so much fun together," Macy pouted.

"We had one night of hot sex over a year ago Macy it was never anything more than that," Mark said getting annoyed with the woman.

"That's right we had really hot sex Mark and I know you want it again so why don't you come by my place tonight and we can pick up where we left off, what do ya say stud?" Macy asked walking over to Mark and pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

Harley walked into Mark's shop more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She had decided that when she told Mark about the baby she would also confess her love for him in hopes that he would admit to loving her too, but as she entered the back of the shop where Mark usually worked she was stopped dead in her tracks when she witnessed some woman kissing Mark.

Harley's heart stopped beating. It was happening to her again she had just caught the man she loved with someone else. Harley ran from the shop and as she slammed the door of her car shut she also slammed the door to the little piece of her heart she had left. She refused to cry she refused to let this beat her, so she was pregnant with his baby but she had known from the beginning that this was just a temporary situation. She had no hold on Mark and he owed her nothing not even his faithfulness.

"Damn you Mark Calaway!" Harley cursed as she made her way back home…back to Marks. If not for her mother she would grab all of her belongings and get the hell out of that house, but she would have to find a way to look at Mark until her mother was gone and Harley knew that having to do that could possibly be the death of her.

"Harley, dear, I didn't think you'd ever be home. I have bad news," Havilland said as she sat her suitcase beside the front door.

"What is it mother?" Harley asked as she watched her mother continue to bring her luggage into the living room.

"I have to get back home, Harrison is having complications with her pregnancy and has been put on bed rest and since Steven is working out of town at the moment she needs me to come and help with things around the house," Havilland said sitting her final suitcase beside the door.

"I'm sorry to hear that, is she going to be all right?" Harley asked as she placed her hand on her stomach as if to protect her own unborn child.

She was going to tell her mother about the baby but was afraid that it would only make her mother want to stay so she simply watched as she got ready to make her trip back home.

"She will be fine the doctors just want her to stay off her feet until it's time for her to deliver."

"That's good; do you need a ride to the airport?" Harley asked.

"No, dear, I wasn't sure when you would be back so I called a car service it should be here any minute."

"Well make sure to let Harrison know that I will keep her and the baby in my prayers and that I will try to make it home for the birth," Harley said hugging her mother just as the doorbell rang.

"Guess that's my ride, it was nice seeing you dear and you be sure to call me the minute you find out that you will make me a grandmother understand?" Havilland said hugging her daughter before opening the door, "Grab my bags will you Love?" She said to the driver before walking out of the house and into the back of the hired car.

She waved as the car drove off a minute later and Harley let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you god," She said looking up at the afternoon sky. With her mother gone Harley didn't have to stay she could pack her own things and go back to her life.

"Goodbye Harley Calaway…Hello again Harley Cooper," Harley said as she walked inside to gather up some of her things.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mark yelled furiously.

"I'm showing you what you are missing," Macy said smiling as she tried to kiss Mark again.

"I told ya I'm not interested!" Mark barked.

"What's wrong with you?"Macy asked confused.

"I'm married now that's what's wrong with me," Mark snapped.

"I won't tell if you won't," Macy said rubbing up against Mark again.

"I love my wife and I'm not going to fuck things up with Harley just to have a roll around with you! Now get the hell out of here before you make me forget my manners," Mark said angrily.

"Fine! It's your loss," Macy said as she turned and walked out of the shop.

* * *

Harley sat the wedding rings on Mark's nightstand before sitting and writing Mark a note. She was going to wait until he got home to tell him that she was leaving but she just didn't have the nerve.

_Dear Mark,_

_My mother got a call from my sister, Harrison, today who has been put on bed rest and needs mother's help so she has finally gone home to North Carolina, which I am sure, makes you extremely happy. I figure with her not being around anymore then there is no need to keep up this façade we have going on any longer so I am going to move back to my condo and give you back your life. Words can never describe how grateful I am to you for helping me the way you did, but I think that it's time that we both get back to our own lives. I have come to think of you as a true friend and I will miss spending time with you. I pray that you find someone that makes you happy because you are a great man and any woman would be lucky to have you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harley_

Harley sat the note on the nightstand beside the rings and stood up looking around the room one last time before heading out of the house that for the last few months had been her home.

"I'm sorry baby looks like mommy messed up big this time," Harley said as she rubbed her belly and got into her car driving away from Mark's home and out of Mark's life.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter I know but hey two chapters out of me in two days in pretty damn good, right? LOL.**

**I Will try to get more to you guys tomorrow and maybe even more the day after that i'm on sort of a writing roll :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Real Deal (12)**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANNAKAH AND HAPPY KWAANZA TO EVERYONE!**

**

* * *

Mark couldn't stop smiling as he drove home that night. His little run in with Macy made him realize that he didn't just want to be Harley's pretend husband anymore. He was in love with her and as soon as he got home he was going to tell her that he wanted to make their "arrangement" permanent and he wouldn't take "no" for an answer.**

"Harley, Darlin', you home?" Mark called as he walked into the house.

He went on alert the instant he walked through the door. It was too quiet the house and the house hadn't been quiet since Havilland had showed up. Mark called for Harley again as he made his way into the empty kitchen but still nothing. No blaring TV talk show coming from Havilland's bedroom. No giggling from Harley having a phone conversation with Laurel there was only silence.

Mark walked into the bedroom hoping to find Harley taking a nap on the bed or soaking in the tub listening to her headphones, but she wasn't there. As Mark turned to leave the room the piece of paper on the nightstand caught his eye and before he even read one word his heart sank into the pit of his stomach.

"A true friend? A true friend! Damn it Harley we are more than friends and you know it!" Mark shouted as he balled up the note throwing it into the waste basket. Spotting the rings on the table he picked them up and pocketed them before heading back out of the house.

Mark knew that he was breaking about ten major laws with the way he was driving but he didn't care. He had to get to Harley. He had to make her see that she belonged with him…to him.

* * *

Harley had thought about calling Laurel to let her know what had happened, but she was too embarrassed to admit that she had once again been played for a fool so instead she drove past her condo and right out of Houston. She had driven three and a half hours before she knew it and ended up in Canyon Lake. She and Laurel had stayed at the American Eagle Nest Bed and Breakfast once and Harley had really loved the peacefulness of it all. She could stay a few days while she tried to figure out what to do next.

"Mommy has no clue what she's doing little one but I promise I will figure it out one way or another," Harley said as she grabbed her bag from the back and headed into the B&B.

* * *

"Harley it's Mark open the door Darlin' I need to talk to ya," Mark said as he rang the bell.

He waited a few minutes before he rang again this time adding a knock for good measure.

"Harley! Open the Door!" Mark said a few minutes later as he began growing impatient.

"Harley, don't make me knock down this damn door!" Mark said banging on Harley's door.

Still not getting a response Mark walked over to Laurel's condo and banged on her door. He had lifted his fist to bang again when the door flew open.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Laurel asked confused.

"Where is she?" Mark asked looking past Laurel into the condo.

"Who, Harley? Why would Harley be here? What the hell did you do to her?" Laurel asked as panic began to hit her.

"I didn't do anything! She was gone when I got home tonight. She left me a note saying that since her mom was gone that she was coming back to her condo, but she's not there," Mark said and Laurel could tell that Mark was sincerely concerned.

"Well she's not here. I didn't even know that her mom was gone," Laurel said finally stepping aside to let Mark in, "have you tried calling her?" Laurel asked closing the door behind Mark.

"No after I read the note I came right over here to bring her back home."

"Home, you mean your place?" Laurel asked with a raised brow.

"I mean our home as in Harley and mine," Mark said pacing Laurel's living room floor.

"So she gave you no reason for leaving?" Laurel asked as she studied Mark closely. She smiled when she realized that he was acting like a man in love, but since he seemed worried about Harley she decided not to tease him besides she was starting to worry about her best friend as well.

"She just said that she thought it was best if she left so that we could get back to our normal lives," Mark said running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

"Maybe she will come back maybe she just took Havilland to the airport or something," Laurel said trying to calm Mark down.

"I don't think so Laurel, the note made it pretty clear that she had her mind made up and then when I found these I knew that she had really left," Mark said pulling the rings out of his pocket.

Laurel gasped in disbelief she knew how much Harley cherished those rings. She had vowed to Laurel that she would never take them off not even after the charade with Mark was over for good.

"Stay here I'm going to call her," Laurel said walking out of the foyer and into the living room to grab her cell.

"When you get her on the phone tell her to get her ass back here no matter where she is," Mark said following behind her.

"Yeah like that's going to work on her," Laurel said laughing as she dialed Harley's number.

Harley looked down as Laurel's number flashed on her screen. She thought about ignoring it but knew that Laurel would just keep calling so she reluctantly answered.

"Hey Laurel, what's up?" Harley said trying to sound normal.

"Where are you Harley?"

"What do you mean I'm at Mark's," Harley said coolly.

"Try again Harlz," Laurel said.

"Laurel what are you going on about?" Harley asked innocently.

"I know you aren't at Mark's because the man is here walking a hole in my floor. He told me about the note you wrote and how you claimed to be coming back to your condo but you're not there either, so I will ask you one more time, Harley Cooper, where the hell are you?" Laurel said just as Mark grabbed the phone from her.

"Harley, Darlin' where are you, huh? You got Laurel and me real worried about cha," Mark told her.

"I jus…I just needed to get away for a few days tell Laurel I'll call her soon," Harley said quickly before disconnecting the call.

"Damn!" Mark cursed angrily.

"What did she say?" Laurel asked Mark.

"She said she needed to get away for a few days and that she would call you soon then she hung up on me," Mark said as he picked up Laurel's phone and dialed Harley's number again. It went straight to voicemail and Mark cursed even louder.

"Mark what the hell is going on?" Laurel asked more worried than she had ever been. She knew Harley well enough to know that she would only run if she had a reason too.

"I honestly don't know, we were fine this morning before I went to the shop and then like I said she was gone when I got home," Mark said just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Shawn," Laurel said letting him in.

"Hey beautiful, hey Mark what are you doing here?" Shawn asked confused.

"Harley's gone and I don't know when or if she is coming back," Mark answered and Laurel could see the sadness that blanketed his expression.

* * *

Harley shut off her cell after the call from Laurel and Mark she just couldn't handle talking to either of them at the moment. She was to fragile and heartbroken to deal with the anger from the two people she cared about more than anything in the world.

"All I need is a little time guys I swear then maybe just maybe I can come back there," Harley said out loud as she looked down at the picture of Laurel, Shawn, Mark and herself that had been taken a few weeks before in much more happier times.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Real Deal (13)**

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long to get up but at the moment I do not have access to the internet from home so I can't say how long it will be before this fic or any of my others will be updated again and for that I am soooo sorry but I do hope that you enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Harley was miserable. It had been a month since she caught Mark with his blond bombshell and decided to run away from the truth, she just wasn't the type of woman Mark went for.

Yes, he had said all the right things when they were together but that was because he was just too good of a guy to tell Harley right out that she just wasn't his type. Okay so they had been having mind blowing sex for months but who was Harley kidding Mark was a red blooded male with a willing woman in his bed of course he would take what she was so willing to give him.

Harley had called into work and let her partners know that she would be using all of her vacation days, which after not taking any time off for almost twelve years, turned out to be a lot of time. She had paid the resort a large sum of money to ensure she could stay as long as she felt the need to do so.

She still avoided all calls from not only Mark but Laurel as well. She just couldn't bring herself to admit that once again she had failed.

Harley nibbled on a saltine to help with the wave of nausea she was experiencing. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me," Harley said as she rubbed her belly, "Well you and your daddy," she added with a heavy sigh.

"Have you heard from her?" Mark asked by way of greeting when Laurel opened her front door.

"No, she hasn't called me and whenever I call her it goes straight to voicemail," Laurel said.

"It's been a month! Where the hell is she?"

"I wish I knew, Mark, I am going out of my mind with worry," Laurel admitted.

"Do you think maybe she went back to North Carolina?"

"I doubt that even if Harley is running that's the last place she would go."

"Are you sure?" Mark asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm positive," Laurel said as Mark nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm going to call a friend of mine, Sam Hunt, he's a private investigator if anyone can find her he can," Mark told Laurel.

"Usually I would advise you against it but not knowing where she is has me sick with worry. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help," Laurel said walking towards the kitchen, "I'm going to make some lunch, you hungry?"

"Naw, I'm going to get out of your hair and go make the call. You keep on trying Harley maybe you'll get lucky," Mark said walking to the front door.

"Mark?" Laurel called causing Mark to stop and turn to her.

"She's all right Laurel and don't worry we'll find her. I won't stop looking until I do," Mark said with a reassuring smile even if he wasn't feeling that assured himself.

* * *

"_Harlz, it's Laurel…again! I have been calling you every day for weeks! I'm worried about you please when you get this message call me even if just to say you are alright. Mark and I really need to know that you are ok. I love you Harley you know I am here for you. I'm going to keep calling until I hear from you so get use to your inbox being full of annoying messages from me."_

Harley listened to the message and tears welled up in her eyes. She missed her best friend so much and wanted nothing more than to see her and hug her and let her tell her that everything would work out but she couldn't do that. Going home meant facing Mark and she still wasn't ready to do that. She could call her though, calling wouldn't hurt.

Harley picked up her phone and dialed Laurel's number.

"Harley? Harley is that you?"

At the sound of Laurel's voice Harley broke down, "Laurel oh Laurel it's so good to hear your voice," Harley said through her tears.

"Harley where are you? We've been worried sick," Laurel said as she too began to cry.

"I'm not going to tell you where I am but I am safe I promise I just needed to get away so I can think about what I am going to do," Harley told her friend.

"Why won't you tell me where you are? What's going on Harlz?"

"I don't want you to have to lie to Shawn or Mark if they ask you where I am that wouldn't be fair just know that I am taking care of myself."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know if I am going to come back Laurel. I don't know if I can be anywhere near Mark ever again without feeling like a fool," Harley admitted.

"Tell me what happened Harley, please. Mark swears that things were good with you the day that you left so what the hell isn't he telling me?"

"He probably really believes that things were good. I mean he kissed me good bye before he left for work and we had even talked about going out for a nice quiet dinner and I was going to…,"

"You were going to what?" Laurel asked after a few seconds of silence.

Harley thought about telling Laurel about the baby but decided she would insist that she tell Mark so she didn't mention it.

"Nothing, anyway later that day I had decided that I would surprise Mark at work by taking him some lunch but I ended up being the one getting the surprise," Harley said as the picture of Mark with that woman flooded back into Harley's mind.

"What does that mean Harley? How were you surprised?"

"Mark was there with this beautiful blond bombshell and they were kissing and that's when I realized how big of a fool I was. I actually thought that Mark really cared for me, but it really was just an arrangement between us to him. I couldn't face him so I went back to his place and packed my things and got the hell away from there before I made a bigger fool of myself," Harley said as the tears started flowing again.

"Oh Harley," Laurel started.

"No, no it's okay Laurel I knew in the beginning that Mark was way out of my league and I tried not to fall in love with him because I knew it could only lead to me getting hurt again but I never expected the pain to be this bad. I mean it hurts worse than after what happened with Kendal and I spent years trying to get him to love me, oh Laurel I'm just so stupid!"

"You are not stupid and I don't know what you think you saw that day but you have to be wrong. I've seen Mark every day since you left and that man is miserable."

"Yeah I doubt it. Mark is use to having tall skinny beautiful women and I'm none of those things so I can't really blame him for seeing someone behind my back," Harley said.

"Look I don't know what Mark was doing with that other woman but I do know that he cares for you, the man has hired a PI to find you! If that doesn't prove to you he cares then what will?"

"He hired a PI?" Harley said as she began to panic.

"Shit! I shouldn't have told you that, look Harley just come home okay you and Mark can talk just please come home," Laurel pleaded.

"Laurel I have to go, I'll call you later," Harley said before clicking her cell phone off.

"Harley, no don't hang up!" Laurel yelled but it was too late as the line had already went dead.

"Damn it!" Laurel said as she dialed Mark's number. She had to let him know that she may have just caused Harley to run even further away than she already had.

"Mark! I'm so sorry!" Laurel started the second Mark answered the phone.

"Laurel calm down what's wrong?" Mark asked concerned and a little confused.

"I talked to Harley and I think she's going to run again."

"Slow down Laurel and tell me what Harley said," Mark said.

"She thinks you were cheating on her Mark…"

"What? Why the hell would she think that?" Mark all but screamed.

"The day she left she came by your shop and caught you kissing a blond. She was crushed. She said that once again she was played for a fool and she couldn't take you walking away from her once you realized that her mother had left so she felt she had to walk away first," Laurel said in a flurry of words.

Mark cursed under his breath, "Ok so we know why she left, which for the record was not what it looked like, but why do you think that Harley will run again?"

"In my haste to convince her that you really did care about her I may have let it slip that you had hired a PI to locate her, I'm so sorry Mark I didn't mean to tell her that," Laurel sobbed.

"It's ok Laurel, did Harley say anything else? Anything that could help us find her? Mark asked hopefully.

"I wish she had but no she didn't give anything away."

"Well my guy is on it and he is the very best in the business, if anyone can find her he can so don't worry now you calm yourself down and just keep trying to make Harley open up to you any little detail can help, alright?"

"Alright Mark but promise you'll find her, promise you'll bring Harley back home," Laurel said through fresh tears.

"I promise Laurel," Mark said as he heard Laurel disconnect the call, "I'll bring Harley home or I'll die trying," Mark said as he clicked his phone shut.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Real Deal (14)**

* * *

"I thought your PI guy was the best around!" Laurel snapped when Mark informed her that his man still hadn't located Harley after almost three months of searching.

"He is the best, but I guess now that Harley knows that someone is looking for her she is being extra careful. There has been no new activity on her credit card since she used it to check into that Bed and Breakfast after she first ran, and she hasn't turned her cell back on since the day you talked to her and unfortunately that call wasn't long enough for Sam to trace." Mark said with an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe I didn't think about the American Eagle Nest, I remember how much Harley loved that place but never thought to go there and see if that's where she had gone!" Laurel said fighting back tears, "Mark, what if something bad has happened to her? Harley's never been good at taking care of herself that's why I've always been there to take care of her, but it's been almost three months and I'm really scared that she's never coming back," Laurel said as she began to cry.

"We can't think like that, Laurel, it'll only make us crazy. Where ever Harley is she's safe and no matter how far or how long she runs we will find her and bring her home where she belongs."

"You should have let her know how you felt about her Mark, you should have told her that you loved her and made her believe it. If you had maybe she wouldn't have run when she caught you with that woman!" Laurel said as she pushed hard against Mark's chest.

"Laurel, come on Mark is just as scared and miserable as you are, but putting blame on him isn't fair," Shawn said pulling Laurel firmly against his chest in an attempt to console her.

"No, Shawn, Laurel is right it's all my fault. I should have told Harley how I felt about her. Truth is the day she left I had decided that I was going to ask her to be my wife, for real, but I was too late," Mark said sitting down on the couch, "if we don't find her I'll never forgive myself for being too damn late." Mark said running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

* * *

Harley sat at the tiny desk and stared down at the blank piece of paper for what seemed like forever. She was writing letters to Laurel and Mark to let them know that she was ok. Laurel's letter was easy. She told her friend how much she missed her and that she didn't have to be concerned about her because she was alright, Laurel didn't need to know that the last part wasn't entirely true, although Harley guessed that Laurel would see right through the lie anyway. She told her that she hoped that things were good between her and Shawn and that when she thought it was "safe" that she would call her because she really missed hearing her voice. She ended it with "I Love You more than words could ever possibly say, Your sister, Harley." Before putting it in an envelope and sealing it. Now almost two hours later she had yet to set pen to paper to start Mark's letter. She contemplated telling him about the baby but knew that she couldn't do that because what if Mark wanted their child, but didn't want her? Or worse he didn't want anything to do with either of them? Her heart couldn't take another rejection from him, especially one of that magnitude, so in the end Harley kept it short and sweet.

"_Mark,_

_ Laurel told me about the private investigator that you hired to find me for her, but there is no need to continue to waste your money looking for me. You should be living your own life and not worrying about mine. I hope that you will let this go now, I know that Laurel will push you to keep looking because she worries about me way too much, but it's neither of your jobs to do that anymore. Thank you again from the bottom of m heart for everything you did for me to help out with my mother, but I don't need you to pretend for my sake anymore. You are a great man, Mark Calaway, don't ever let anyone tell you different._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Harley_

Harley placed a gentle kiss on the letter before sealing it in its own envelope. She addressed and placed stamps on them before getting in her car and driving out of Canyon Lake. She had left the American Eagle Nest Bed and Breakfast the day she learned about the PI. She knew that her credit card would be traced back there sooner or later and figured it best to get out of dodge as soon as possible, but she didn't go far. She found a nice little studio apartment and talked the guy into letting her pay in cash for her first month. She figured that the PI would think that since she had been found in Canyon Lake she would get as far away from there as possible and that's just what she wanted him to think, when in reality she had only moved a few miles down the road. She had stopped using her credit cards paying for all her supplies in cash and she turned off her cell phone. She bought a burner phone in case of emergencies but had yet to use that even though she knew it could never be traced.

Harley drove to Shenandoah, where she had an appointment with her new OB/GYN, and walked into the post office. She smiled sweetly as she walked up to the awkward young man behind the desk.

"Excuse me young man, but I'm hoping that you can help me," Laurel said optimistically.

"Sure, ma'am, what can I do for you today?" The young man asked giving Harley a smile of his own.

"Well this will probably seem very strange, but I was wondering, is there a way to send someone a letter from a different postmark?" Harley asked with a chuckle.

"That's not a strange question at all ma'am and the answer is yes, there is actually a way to do just that. There is this great little site that you can visit that gives you all the details called , but if you don't want to go through all that hassle yourself I can do that for you right now if you'd like it only cost ten dollars," the young man replied with much enthusiasm.

"That would be great!" Harley said withdrawing the two envelopes from her purse and handing them to the man.

"Is there any place particular you'd like them to be sent from?" He asked taking the letters.

"Anywhere in the world is fine, as long as it's nowhere in Texas," Harley answered.

"Not trying to pry ma'am but why are you going through all this trouble?"

"It's a long story but let's just leave it at I'm not ready to face some things," Harley said with a lopsided smile, "thanks for taking care of this for me kid you're saving my hide for sure." Harley said smiling again at the boy.

"My pleasure ma'am and if you ever need anything like this done again don't hesitate to come in and ask for Arnold," he beamed at her.

"I'll do just that, Arnold, you have a good day now," Harley said pulling out a twenty and laying it on the counter before turning to leave.

"Ma'am wait, you forgot your change," Arnold said holding up a ten dollar bill.

"Keep it, you've earned it today," Harley said winking at him before walking out the door.

* * *

Harley sat in Dr. Devaruex's waiting area more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She rubbed her belly as she thought about how much better and calmer the experience would be if Mark were actually there with her, but knew that that was nothing but wishful thinking.

Harley sighed, Mark was probably at home with his hot new little number, the blonde bombshell, who was most likely catering to his every need, the way he doubtlessly wanted her to be able to do in their sort time together.

At just the thought of Mark and the things they did in their short time with one another Harley began to blush. No, Mark wasn't her first but she had never experienced anything close to what she and Mark had shared and would continue to share in the form of their child, even though Mark would never know about him or her.

Harley was still lost in her own thoughts when the nurse called for her to follow her into the back offices.

"How are you today Ms. Cooper? I'm Tanya I'm Dr. Devaruex's nurse. I'll be checking your vitals and getting all of your information before "Dr. D" makes her way in here to examine you," the nurse said as she had Harley take a seat so that she could get her blood pressure and sugar levels.

"I'm doing very well thank you for asking," Harley said as the suction cup gradually tightened around her bicep.

"I couldn't help but notice your smile and umm, blush as you sat in the waiting area, where you reminiscing about the events that got you here today?" Tanya asked bluntly which caused another blush to stain Harley's cheeks.

"I umm, well yes, yes I was actually," Harley admitted shyly.

"Will the father be joining us? You know you can find out the baby's gender today if you would like to, you know so you know whether to shop blue or pink," Tanya said with a smile as she removed the blood pressure cup from Harley's arm.

"I honestly hadn't thought about whether I wanted to know or not," Harley said stepping up onto the scale so that Tanya could weigh her. Harley grimaced when she saw the number that appeared, one sixty-eight, she had gained over fifteen pounds since she had last weighed herself. She knew it was pregnancy weight but the number still made Harley cringe.

"Well you don't have to find out today you can wait until your next appointment and maybe your husband can join you and you can find out together," Tanya said as she handed Harley a gown to change into, "here slip this on and hop up on the exam table. "Dr. D" should be in with you shortly," Tanya said before closing the file folder and walking out of the exam room.

Harley didn't get the chance to tell Tanya that she had no husband and that there would be no happy reveal about the sex of their baby, but that didn't matter at the moment. The only thing that mattered to Harley was hearing the doctor tell her that everything was fine with her baby. As long as she heard those words today nothing could bring her down.

* * *

"Mark, I may have something," Sam Hunt said the second Mark answered his phone.

"Don't get my hopes up again, Sam, what ya got?" Mark asked anxiously.

"We got a partial on a license plate. My guy couldn't make out the last two numbers but it's better than what we had yesterday," Sam said.

"Where?"

"North Carolina, now if it's her she was spotted at a local grocery store, but she still hasn't been to see any of her family," Sam told Mark.

"Keep me updated, Sam, any information you get, I don't care how minuet, you call me, got it?" Mark asked.

"Yeah man I got it, I hate to say this Mark, but your woman is good! No one avoids me for this long," Sam said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well she can't avoid the world forever she has to reappear sometime and when she does I know you'll be there to bring her back to me," Mark said hopefully.

"I'm doing all that I can man," Sam said.

"Yeah well, do more!" Mark said before disconnecting the call, "Dammit Harley, where the hell are you?" Mark said into the air as he looked down at the picture of Harley, Laurel, Shawn and himself that they had taken together one night at dinner. "Come home to me darlin', just please come home."

* * *

A/N: If you notice the "book cover" for this fic I want it to be known that "Harley" is a randomly selected googled red headed blue eyed woman, who when I saw her I said..."That's Harley Cooper!" :)


	15. Chapter 15

**The Real Deal (15)**

**Author's Note: This is long overdue, hope those of you still around enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"I got a letter from Harley," Mark said waving the envelop in Laurel's face the second she opened the door.

"Yeah I got one too, post marked from Seattle," Laurel said as she stepped aside to let Mark inside.

"Doesn't sound you like buy it," Mark said following Laurel into the den where she showed Mark her letter.

"I'm not, I know Harley, she would never settle down in Seattle, not even for a little while.

"How can you be so sure?" Mark asked quizzically.

"Harley hates the rain she always said the only way she would spend any amount of time in Seattle is if she was buried there," Laurel said with a sad chuckle.

"So the letters are just another elaborate way to throw us off track even more," Mark said with a sigh.

"Looks like it," Laurel said with a shrug, "so what did your letter say?" Laurel asked curiously.

"Basically it said 'Thanks for being my pretend husband but I don't need you anymore so you can fuck off," Mark said handing Laurel is letter.

"Harley would never," Laurel started to say as she read the letter, "well damn that is kinda what this say's isn't it?" Laurel said looking over the letter again.

"I'm going to do what she asked me to do," Mark said.

"And that would be what exactly?" Laurel asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm calling off the PI, hell if Harley doesn't want to be found then let her stay lost. I won't try to find her anymore. I'm done!" Mark boomed as he balled up the letter that Laurel had just handed back to him.

"Mark, you don't mean that! You love Harley, you can't just look the other way while she continues to run," Laurel screeched.

"Watch me!" Mark said as he turned and headed for the door.

"Mark wait, don't be like this, Harley loves you, you know she does," Laurel said following Mark.

"If she ever calls again don't bother to tell me because I don't care," was Mark's reply before walking out the door.

* * *

Harley tossed and turned. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks and tonight was no different. She finally gave up trying at around three a.m. sitting up in bed she placed her hands on her swollen belly and sighed. She was miserable, but it had nothing to do with her pregnancy. She missed Laurel, she missed Shawn and more than anything she missed Mark. She pulled her cell out of her purse and looked through all the pictures she had of him there and the tears came easily. Not being able to stand not hearing his voice any longer Harley grabbed her burner phone off of the night stand and dialed Mark's number. It was late so Harley expected to get the voicemail, but on the third ring Mark answered and Harley's heart stopped.

"Hello? Hello? Harley is that you? Talk to me sweetheart, please," Mark pleaded causing Harley's heart to break.

"I'm sorry for calling so late, I wasn't expecting you to answer," Harley said so softly Mark almost couldn't hear her.

"It's ok darlin' I'm glad you called it's so good to hear your voice," Mark said sincerely.

"What are you doing awake so late?"

"Haven't been sleeping too much the last few months," Mark said.

"Yeah me neither," Harley answered.

"Look, Harley, we should talk about why you left," Mark started but Harley cut him off.

"What do you mean?" Harley said playing dumb. She knew Laurel must have told Mark what Harley saw at his shop with the "blonde bombshell".

"Harley it was all a mistake," Mark said and again Harley cut him off.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have never asked you to pretend to be with me it was wrong of me, and I know I shouldn't have called you tonight, I just…I don't know. I'll let you go and I won't call again," Harley said in a rush of words.

"Darlin', that's not what I meant. Look, tell me where you are and I can come to you so we can talk about this face to face," Mark said hopefully.

"There's no need for that. I'm sure you got my letter and I said all I had to say with that," Harley said.

"Yeah, Laurel and I got the letters. How is Seattle anyway," Mark asked.

"Umm…Seattle is fine," Harley said uneasily.

"Stop lying to me Harley, Laurel told me how much you dislike Seattle, so tell me how did you get those letters post marked from there?"

"That doesn't matter, look I have to go, I'm sorry, Mark," Harley said.

"No, Harley don't…" Mark started to say before he heard Harley disconnect the call.

"Damn it!" Mark cursed. He wanted to turn off his emotions and act like he didn't care, god knows he had been trying to since he declared he was over her a few days ago to Laurel, but that phone call shot down any hopes of Mark forgetting about Harley. He was now more determined than ever to find her and the only thing that would stop him from doing so would be death.

Harley cried until there were no tears left in her, "why did he have to answer?" Harley sniffled as she rubbed her belly. "I just needed to hear his voice, but not like that, not with him telling me that it was all a mistake," Harley said as a fresh set of tears emerged.

* * *

Laurel sat at her desk and attempted to look over the stack of new profiles that stared up at her, but her mind was on her best friend. This was the longest in twenty years of friendship that she had gone without talking to Harley and she couldn't help but be extremely worried about her.

Laurel looked up at the sound of the bells chiming above the door and was surprised when she saw Mark standing there. She hadn't seen him since the day he swore he was done looking for Harley. At first she thought that he was bluffing but it had been two weeks and this was the first time she had seen or heard from him.

"Can I help you?" Laurel asked scowling at Mark.

"We need to talk about Harley," Mark said ignoring the scowl and taking a seat.

"Oh, you mean the woman that you claimed to be done with? What could you possibly have to say about Harley that you didn't say two weeks ago?"

"Ethan is back on the case," Mark said.

"What changed your mind?" Laurel asked intrigued.

"Harley called me last night," Mark started.

"Really?! That's so great! What did she say? When is she coming home?" Laurel questioned Mark excitedly.

"Calm down, Laurel, she's not coming home," Mark admitted.

"What? Why? I don't understand, why did she call you if's she's not coming back?"

"I don't know. It was three in the morning and she sounded tired. She said that she wasn't even sure why she called and before I could explain anything to her or get her location from her she hung up on me," Mark said with a sigh.

"That doesn't make any sense! What the hell is wrong with her?" Laurel said picking up her phone and calling Harley's cell. "Straight to voicemail just like always," Laurel said as she waited for the beep. "Harley Davidson Cooper you are really starting to piss me off! How dare you call Mark and not me? I don't care what your letter said about not looking for you anymore, Mark and I are not giving up! Do you hear me? You better call me and soon or I will have the entire National Guard, FBI, and State Police looking for your ass! I love you, dearly! Call me," Laurel said before sitting the phone back on the base.

"Think she'll call?" Mark asked with a smirk. He knew that Laurel loved Harley but hearing her leave that message only proved how much.

"She better!" Laurel said sitting back down at her desk.

"Care if I hang around to see if she does?" Mark asked.

"Not at all, but this time if she does call don't be a grumpy cat and snatch the phone away, you'll only scare her off again," Laurel said looking up at Mark.

"Promise," Mark said as he drew a cross over his leather clad heart.

"Then take a seat, I can put you to work to help with organizing these papers," Laurel said handing Mark a huge stack, "I'll even make it simple for you, sort them based on "smoker" and "non-smoker".

"I can do that," Mark said taking the papers and getting to work.

* * *

Harley slept most of the day away, waking at around five p.m. to a grumbling tummy, "I'm sorry baby, mommy is gonna feed you right now…right after I pee!" Harley said practically running to the restroom.

Harley called and ordered herself an extra-large Hawaiian pizza with a side order of onion rings. "One of the best parts of being pregnant is not feeling guilty about eating fatty foods," Harley said with a laugh as she rubbed her belly.

After ordering her pizza Harley dialed her own number to check her messages. She had a feeling that Mark had told Laurel about her phone call by now and was fairly certain her bestie was not going to be happy about it and of course she was right.

Harley cringed as she listened to the message. She could hear anger, fear and worry all rolled into one and she felt terrible for making her friend so scared for her. Picking up the burner phone Harley called Laurel's phone.

"Harley! Oh god I've been so worried about you!" Laurel said and Harley could tell that she was already crying.

"How'd you know it was me?" Harley asked as she shed tears of her own.

"No one else would call me from a blocked number," Laurel sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I just still can't have you knowing where to find me," Harley said sadly.

"I don't understand why, It's been months Harley, do you not care about that? Do you not care that your best friend has been going out of her mind with worry? And don't you dare tell me not to worry because you know that I always will when it comes to you," Laurel told her friend.

"I do care Laurel! You know that I do, but things are so messed up there," Harley said quietly.

"You mean between you and Mark?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing he told you about me calling him last night."

"He did, he said that you didn't know why you did that, but I don't believe that," Laurel said looking over at Mark, who was now standing beside her.

"I missed hearing his voice, I just wanted to hear it on his voicemail, but then he answered and I don't know, I didn't have the heart to hang up on him," Harley admitted.

"The man is going crazy without you, Harley; you at least owe him a real conversation," Laurel told Harley.

"No need, he made it clear last night that things were a mistake."

"What was a mistake sweetie?" Laurel asked as she eyeballed Mark.

Mark grabbed a piece of paper and wrote furiously. He didn't want Harley to hear his voice and freak.

"_I meant what she saw was a mistake not US!"_ Mark wrote and held it up for Laurel to read. _"She misunderstood!"_ He wrote and held the paper up again.

"Us of course! What else could he have meant?"

"Maybe he meant that what you in the shop that day was the mistake, he told me that the woman was no one, that he sent her away and told her that he was happily married, don't you see? The man loves you! So stop being so damn stubborn and come home," Laurel said.

"Good try Laurel, I know what I saw that day and I know what I heard last night. Mark and I are over and I'm sure one day I'll get past the hurt and I'll show up at your door step and hopefully you'll forgive me, but for now I can't come back, everything would get too complicated, Harley thought about how Mark would react to finding out she was carrying his child and was almost in tears again. Harley was about to say more but then there was a knock at the door, "Hungry Howie's" the delivery guy shouted through the door. "Sounds like my dinner is here, but I promise to call in a day or two. I won't make you worry so much anymore, I love you Laurel," Harley said before disconnecting the call.

"Sounds like you had about as much luck as I did in convincing her to come back," Mark said once Laurel sat her phone down.

"I think I may have a way of finding her!" Laurel said enthusiastically.

"Really? How is that?" Mark asked cautiously.

"While we were talking someone knocked on the door. Hungry Howie's that's what he said," Laurel said as if Mark should have understood where she was going with that revelation.

"And…"

"Hungry Howie's is a small chain Mark only a few places here in Texas have one! She's still in Texas!" Laurel practically shrieked.

"How can you be sure?" Mark asked sounding more than skeptical.

"It makes sense, I mean she knows the PI already searched the area for her so what better thing to do now than hide in plain sight? I got to give it to her it was a brilliant idea, but I would bet my entire life savings that she is here in this state, now all we have to do is find out where," Laurel said.

"I'll call Ethan right now and have him locate all of the Hungry Howie's here and take it from there; I just hope you're right about this. I would hate for both of us to get our hopes up again over another dead end," Mark said as he pulled out his cell to call Ethan.

"It's not a dead end this time Mark, I feel it in my bones, Harley is closer than we think," Laurel said with confidence.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Real Deal (16)**

**A/N: sorry this is so short I wrote it while sitting in my Anthropology class yesterday :)**

* * *

Mark, Shawn and Laurel sat in the restaurant and waited for Mark's friend Sam to show up and give them what they hoped was good news. Mark had passed on Laurel's gut feeling about Harley being closer than anyone expected, and even if he wasn't as sure as Laurel was he was still a ball a nerves.

"Don't look so worried Mark, I know that the "Hungry Howie's" lead isn't as solid as you would want it to be, but I am confident that I am on the right track with this," Laurel said to Mark just as Sam walked over to their table, "So was I right or was I right?" Laurel said in way of a greeting.

"As one of the best Private Investigators in the world, it pains me to say that you, my Lady, were dead on. Turns out that there is a Hungry Howie's in Canyon Lake," Sam started but was cut off by Laurel.

"Canyon Lake? Canyon Lake! You mean she never even left Canyon Lake? All this time we've searched all over the country and she has been in the first place we looked all along?! I'm going to kill her! I'm going to hug her so very tight and then I'm going to kill her!" Laurel ranted.

"Calm down, baby. Don't get yourself all worked up yet, Sam said there was a Hungry Howie's in Canyon Lake, he hasn't yet confirmed that that's where Harley is," Shawn said squeezing Laurel's hand firmly.

"Shawn is right, I can't yet confirm Harley is there, but I got eyes there now so if she is there we will know soon," Sam said finally taking a seat at the table.

Mark still hadn't said a word and it was making the others nervous.

"What's on your mind big guy?" Shawn asked.

"I just don't get what is keeping her away. I know she was hurt by what she thought she saw, but still everything she loves is here, Laurel, her job…"

"You." Laurel said finishing Mark's thought.

"If she loved me she would have come back and talked all of this out with me, instead for almost six months she has hidden like a coward."

"She thinks you betrayed her, Mark. She thinks that once again she fell in love with a man who didn't love her back."

"And I get that, but why not try listening for once, huh? If she weren't so damn stubborn she would hear me out and realize that I do love her, that I am in love with her and that I am nothing like that ass hole Kendal Drew!" Mark said getting angry.

"You can tell her all of that and more the minute we find her, right before I kill her!" Laurel said getting a small chuckle out of Mark.

* * *

Mark had never been more anxious in his life, well at least not that he could remember anyway. Sam had called to let him know that his guy had finally positively ID'ed Harley. Mark had told Laurel that he would make the trip to Canyon Lake and bring Harley home, but there was absolutely no way Laurel was just going to sit around and continue to wait to lay her eyes on the woman she loved like a sister.

Laurel couldn't decide which emotion she wanted to be feeling at the moment as she kept going from tears of joy to flat-out rage at knowing that Harley had been so close for all these months, yet still so far away. Laurel couldn't wait to see the look on Harley's face when she realized her days of running were over. She wanted to hug her tight to make sure she was actually real and then she was going to shake her, hard, until her brains poured out of her stubborn head. So she and Mark were making the three and a half hour trip to Canyon Lake to finally bring their girl home.

"Are you nervous?" Laurel asked Mark even though she could tell by his Kung-Fu grip on the steering wheel that he was.

"Of course I'm not nervous!" Mark scoffed.

"Then why are you gripping that steering wheel so tightly? What did it ever do to you?" Laurel laughed which earned her a glare from Mark.

Mark realized that his knuckles were in fact white from the tight hold he had on the wheel, but instead of answering Laurel he just loosened his grip.

"It's going to be ok, Mark, we know where she is now and we are going to bring her home, even if we have to drag her kicking and screaming," Laurel said giving Mark's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It's been months, Laurel, what if she's moved on? Found someone new?" Mark asked his voice almost a whisper.

"Don't be silly, Harley loves you and only you!" Laurel said confidently.

"You don't know that, you can't know that," Mark said shaking his head not believing Laurels words.

"Mark, Please! Harley is head over heels in love with you, so much so that she ran away instead of staying to watch you with another woman," Laurel started to say before Mark cut her off.

"THERE WAS NO OTHER WOMAN!" Mark boomed.

"I know that and you know that but unfortunately Harley doesn't know that," Laurel replied.

"She could have stayed instead of running away. She could have believed me the hundred times I tried to explain. I left message after message begging her to listen to reason and she wouldn't even answer my damn calls," Mark said and Laurel could hear the pain in his voice.

"You know her history with men, Mark. You know that seeing Kendal with that guy in her office did something to her that I don't think she fully understands. She couldn't take the chance that you would do the same thing to her I think Harley is scared out of her mind that one day you will see her the way she sees herself, and yes, I know we both know that Harley is a beautiful woman, but because of her family and because of Kendal she doesn't believe that and I also think that Harley still doesn't believe that she deserves a man like you,"

"But that's simply not true and if I'm being totally honest with myself, I think that I'm the one who doesn't deserve her, and after all of this time it's obvious that Harley doesn't want me in her life anymore," Mark admitted.

"So then tell me this, if you truly believe that then why are you going after her?" Laurel asked. After a full minute with no response Laurel continued to speak. "It's because you love her and can't live without her," Laurel told him.

"Yea, that's exactly why," Mark said looking over at Laurel with a small smile.

* * *

Harley finished up her sandwich and put her book, Getting Ready for Baby: The Ultimate Organizer for Mom-to-Be, back in her bag before standing to head to her appointment with the realtor. Harley had decided that she needed a bigger place before the baby was born and so she was going to go house hunting. Harley felt a pang of hurt as she thought about how perfect Mark's house would be to raise a family, their family.

"Snap out of it Cooper, that ship has sailed," Harley said as she pulled out a few bills from her bag to pay for her lunch.

Harley walked the two blocks to the first house on her list of possibilities to meet her realtor, Janet Jeffries, never realizing that there was a pair of eyes on her the entire time. Just as she made it to the house she felt a sharp pain radiate through her head and as she hit the ground Harley felt an even sharper pain in her belly, right before everything went pitch black.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Real Deal (17)**

**A/N: It was quite obvious by all of my fantastic reviewers that cliffhangers are evil, so I couldn't let you guys hang in limbo for too long lol and to my anonymous reviewer who has asked twice why chapter 16 is the same as chapter 1 all I can say is that something must be wrong on your end because no one else, myself included, is seeing the two chapters as the same…**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys, as there may not be many more after this one :)**

* * *

"What have we got?" Doctor Nathan Xavier asked as he caught up to the paramedics who were wheeling in the gurney.

"Thirty-eight year old female, about seven months pregnant, she was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object in an attempted mugging from what we were told," The female paramedic, Lola Jones, answered.

"She has a good strong heartbeat, but has been unconscious since we arrived on the scene," The male paramedic, Lucas Cole, added.

"What about the baby? Was there a heartbeat there too?" Doctor Xavier asked as he started his own examination on his new patient.

"Fortunately there is a heartbeat, but there are also contractions, about six minutes apart from our calculations on the bus," This was Cole talking as he handed the chart he had filled out in the back of the ambulance over to one of the nurses who signed the report as she ran alongside the gurney as they entered one of the cubicles to perform a more thorough examination.

"Alright guys, thanks, we'll take it from here," Dr. Xavier said before he started barking out orders to his nurses.

Mark and Laurel arrived at the address that Sam had provided for them about five minutes ago, but neither had made an attempt to get out of the car. Instead they both sat in silence looking up at the building where Harley had retreated to in order to avoid them for months.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Mark asked Laurel.

"No, what if we've really lost her, Mark?" Laurel replied looking nervously over at Mark.

"Hey, stop that, you're supposed to be the optimistic one, remember?" Mark smiled.

"I know, but now that we are here, like really here, I can't help but wonder… I mean it's like you keep saying, that if she cared at all then she wouldn't have stayed away for this long. Hell, I can understand why she ran; I can even understand that she needed time to sort things out, but for all this time? That I can't understand, I really can't," Laurel said shaking her head.

"She didn't stay away because of you, Laurel, it was because of me and I'm sorry," Mark said squeezing Laurels hand firmly.

"It's not your fault either, Mark, I have never thought for one second that it was," Laurel said smiling over at Mark.

"That makes one of us," Mark said as he let go of Laurel's hand and opened his door, "come on, I think this reunion is long overdue," Mark said stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk. He took a deep breath before walking up the door and holding it open for Laurel.

Laurel knocked on the door for a third time and just like the previous times she waited, but still there was no answer. There was no peep-hole on the door and neither Laurel nor Mark had spoken a word, so they knew that Harley couldn't have known it was them.

"Maybe she's out grocery shopping or something," Laurel said looking over at Mark.

"Either that or Sam gave me the wrong damn address," Mark said pulling out his cell phone to call his friend, but before he could even get to Sam's name in his contact list, his own phone had begun to ring, "speak of the devil," Mark said hitting accept on the screen.

"I was just about to call you, I think you may have given me the wrong address," Mark said answering without even a "hello".

"I didn't give you the wrong address, Mark, Harley isn't there," Sam answered.

"Don't tell me your man got it wrong…again, or worse Harley spotted him and took off…again," Mark said exasperated.

"No, Harley is still in Canyon Lake, just not in her apartment," Sam said.

"Then where the hell is she?" Mark asked as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.

"I got a call from my guy, he was following her, he stopped to get a coffee and when he came back out she was walking down the street and he noticed a guy following her. He took off running behind them but he was too far away to stop him," Sam said in a rushed explanation.

Mark stopped breathing; he couldn't believe what Sam was saying, "What happened?" Mark bit out through clenched teeth.

"The guy hit her with something before my guy could get to her, seems he was after her purse, but my guy scared him off, he said the cops grabbed him before he cleared the block," Sam said knowing that hearing that the mugger was caught would not matter to Mark after hearing that Harley had been injured, and he hadn't even dropped the "real bomb" yet.

"Is Harley okay?" Mark asked as he started for the entrance to the building to make his way back to his car.

"I don't know, my guy wasn't able to get anything from the hospital since he's not family," Sam said as he prepared himself to tell Mark what else he did know, "Mark…"

"Thanks, Sam, I'll call you when I know more," Mark said before disconnecting the call.

"Mark wait," Sam started, but it was too late, "well he's going to be in for one hell of a surprise," Sam said as he picked up his beer and took a swig.

"Mark, what the hell is going on? Where is Harley?" Laurel asked running behind Mark.

Hell Mark had forgotten about Laurel. He was just still in shock from what Sam had just told him. How the hell could something like this happen? If he'd found Harley sooner she would be okay right now and not in some damn hospital.

"Mark? Mark! Come on, you're scaring me!" Laurel said in a panic, "what is going on?"

"Harley was mugged, well almost mugged, Sam's guy ran the attacker off…"

"Oh thank God!" Laurel said resting her hand over her heart.

"But not before the mugger hit Harley over the head," Mark finished and watched all the color drain from Laurel's face.

"Oh no! Is Harley alright?" Laurel asked as tears came tumbling down her cheeks.

"I don't know. Sam said that they wouldn't give his guy any information since he wasn't family," Mark was driving now, faster than he should have been but he didn't care. He had to get to the hospital he; he wouldn't be able to breathe again until he knew she was going to be okay.

"Oh, Harley, you have to be alright, you just have to be, we need you…we love you!" Laurel sobbed.

"She's going to be fine, Laurel, I bet it's nothing more than a bump on the head," Mark said as he pulled into a parking space.

"If you really believed that you wouldn't look so scared right now," Laurel accused as she and Mark walked into the hospital.

"We're looking for Harley Cooper," Laurel said as she rushed up to the nurse's station.

"And you are?" The short, round brunette nurse asked politely.

"Laurel Hansen, Harley's best friend," Laurel answered.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but unless you are family I can't give you any information," The nurse said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm Mark Calaway, Harley's husband," Mark said looking at the nurse, his expression daring her to challenge him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the nurse said clearing her throat before speaking again, "your wife is still unconscious at this time, but we've given her Tocolytics to try and stop the contractions. They haven't started working, yet, but Doc Xavier is hopeful they will soon, but if they don't then we will give her Corticosteroids to try and speed up the baby's lungs development," the nurse said as she started to walk down the hall, "if you'll follow me I'll take you to her room, as I said though, Mrs. Cooper is still not awake," the nurse said stopping when she realized that Mark and Laurel weren't following her, "is something wrong?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but did you say baby?" It was Laurel who asked the question as Mark's brain had stopped comprehending at the mention of the word "baby".

"Yes, that's right, Mrs. Cooper is seven months pregnant…didn't you know that?" The nurse asked confused.

"No, no we didn't know, things are complicated right now," Laurel answered.

"You are Mrs. Cooper's husband aren't you?" The nurse asked Mark suspiciously.

"Yes, but as Laurel said things are complicated at the moment, we've been separated for some time," Mark said finally able to form a sentence.

"About six or seven months I take it?" The nurse asked.

"Yea," Mark responded, "so is the baby going to be okay? I mean you said she was having contractions already, but she's still out cold, so what happens if the baby decides he or she is ready to come out? Harley is in no condition to push, right?" Mark asked full of concern.

"We are hoping that the Tocolytics take effect in the next few hours, but if not and Harley does go into full blown labor before she wakes up things should still go smoothly."

"But she's in a coma, how can her giving birth go smoothly?" Laurel asked.

"There have been cases of women giving birth while in a coma and the babies have turned out happy and healthy and we have great doctors here, especially Doctor Xavier, he is the best!" The nurse said with a bright smile.

Laurel was glad the nurse was so confident because she was an even bigger wreck than she was before.

"Can we go in and see her now?" Mark asked.

"Sure, and make sure you talk to her, maybe hearing familiar voices will help her regain consciousness," the nurse said stopping outside of a door, "this is it, good luck to you both." The nurse said as she continued her way down the hall.

Laurel watched as Mark walked over to the bed where the woman he loved lay completely still except for the rise and fall of her chest letting them know that she was a live. She wanted to go to her too, but decided to give Mark a few moments alone with her. She had fought the tears that threatened to escape until she saw Mark rest his hand on her stomach a break down himself. Laurel turned away from the tiny window then and walked down the hall to the waiting room. The room was empty except for a man who sat at the far end of a sofa. He was facing away from Laurel, but turned in her direction when he heard the door open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was in here," Laurel said about to step back out of the room, not because of the man being there, but because she wanted to have her crying jag in private not with an audience.

"You're here to see Harley Cooper, aren't you?" The man asked.

"How…how do you know that?" Laurel asked a little nervous now.

"I'm Savv, I work for Sam," The man said.

"You're the one who found Harley?"

"Yes, I'm also the one who allowed this to happen, if I hadn't stopped to get that coffee I would have noticed the creep following her sooner and I could have stopped what happened to her. They wouldn't tell me anything, is she going to be alright?" Savv asked.

"She is in a coma and she's having contractions that they have given her medicine to stop, but they think that both she and the baby will be fine," Laurel said wanting to give the guy some relief as she could tell he was beating himself up over what happened to Harley, "it's not your fault, Savv, there is no way you could have known this would happen." Laurel said walking closer to him.

When she was directly in front of him she said, "You probably saved her life; there is no way to know if the guy who did this to Harley would have stopped at one blow." Laurel said placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"Thanks, I still blame myself though, but knowing that her friends don't blame me makes me feel better," Savv said, "I'm gonna get going, I just couldn't leave until I knew how Harley was." Savv said standing.

"Thank you, Savv, for finding her and saving her," Laurel said with a smile as Savv walked towards the exit.

"You don't have to thank me; I was just doing what I get paid to do."

"No matter your reason's I'm still grateful." Laurel said causing Savv to smile his appreciation for her kind words.

* * *

"Harley, Darlin', it's me; it's Mark. I need you to wake up, Darlin', we have a lot to talk about. Like this baby, we're gonna have a baby," Mark said as he clasped Harley's hand tightly, "why didn't you tell me? Didn't you think I deserved to know? Where you ever going to tell me? Damnit, Harley, wake up! Sit up and look at me with those beautiful green eyes. I need you, Darlin'. I love you and I promise I am going to take care of both you and this baby, our baby, but you have to wake up first Harley, you have to," Mark said as he allowed the tears to flow freely down his cheeks, something that he never did. Mark was not a crier, but at that moment he couldn't stop the tears even if he wanted too especially after he felt Harley's tiny hand squeeze his.

"That's it Harley, fight to come back to me; fight to come back to us," Mark said as he rested his hand back on Harley's swollen belly, "We need you." Mark said as he felt Harley squeeze again.

Harley was in some dark place and as much as she tried she couldn't find her way back to the light and on top of that her limbs were heavy. She kept trying to lift her arms but they wouldn't move, so she tried to lift her legs but they too felt like they were being weighed down. She tried to open her eyes and that too felt impossible, so she just lay there trapped in the darkness and that's when she heard him, Mark, he was there in the darkness with her, but that couldn't be because Mark was three hours away with his blonde bombshell and no matter how clear that voice was she knew that it had to be a figment of her imagination, so she let herself drift back off into the darkness, at least there she felt at peace.


End file.
